Shifting Warriors: Book 1: The Chamber of Secrets
by ValandilTuckleume
Summary: The Animorphs have lived peaceful lives since the downfall of the Yeerk invasion. All good things have to come to an end though, when their children are accepted into a school for magic. The Animorphs and their children will be thrown into a whole new war
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**Shifting Warriors: Book 1: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Animorphs (K.A Applegate), I wish I did own them but I don't so too bad. Characters that you don't know I do own so there.

**Chapter 1: Moving**

"Why?" Kai his voice stated was sad and depressed.

"We have been through this Kai, your father has been transferred to a new base in Scotland so we have to move," stated his mom.

She was dark skinned with dark hair. Her face the gentle and soft, everything about her demeanor was gentleness. She was a vet for a nearby zoo, one of the best vets the zoo had ever seen. They were sad when they heard that she had to go but they knew why. The reason why is what his mom, Cassie, had been trying to explain to her six year old son as they were packing up.

"Why, do we have to go though? All my friends are here," stated Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai, but we have to go, I know it is going to be tough but you can do it," stated Cassie.

Kai sighed he wasn't going to win as he put more clothes into a suit case, "What if I can't find any friends there?"

Cassie smiled as she put her hand on her sons shoulder, "I know you will find some friends, and you shouldn't worry about it too much your cousin is going to be living near us so you can go visit them whenever."

Kai ears perked up, "What Fayth is going to be moving to Scotland as well?"

Cassie smiled as he kissed her son's head, "Yep, your aunt Rachel received a new modeling job there that pays much better than the one she currently has."

Kai smiled at the thought of his over excited cousin. The two were in-separable as they grew up, one of the reasons he was so sad to move was she wouldn't be there. At the knowledge that she would be there he was a little more relaxed about moving across the sea.

Cassie registered the relaxation in his voice, "I thought that would make it easier for you to move."

Kai smiled, "What about Uncle Marco?"

Marco wasn't really his uncle more like an honorary uncle then actual blood relation. The dark haired man was the funniest person Kai had ever met, he was also the main conspirator in the teachings of the fine art of pranking to his honorary niece and nephew, much to the irk of their parents.

"Well as his job has him travel more around a lot he will also be able to stop by just as much as he does now," smiled Cassie as she packed a box full of Kai's books.

"What about you mommy, will you be able to get another job in a zoo and will I be able to come help?" asked Kai.

Cassie chuckled lightly at the question, "As a matter of fact I have lined up another job at a zoo and would be more than happy to have you come assist me."

Kai relaxed more at the thought of moving, "Well okay then I suppose we can move, I still don't know if I will be able to find any friends but at least I will have the animals to talk to and Fayth to talk to."

The front door opened as a strong male voice echoed through the house, "Hey, anyone here?"

Kai ran down the stairs and threw himself into his father's hug, "DADDY!!!"

His father, Jake, chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his son, "Hey Kai, are you almost packed?"

"Yeah daddy and I give us permission to move," stated Kai with a smile.

Jake chuckled, "Well now that we have your approval, the u-haul truck is outside to take our stuff to the boat it will be shipped on along with us."

Kai nodded as he let go of his father, "Alright we better get it all loaded up shouldn't we."

Jake chuckled, his light brown eyes sparkling with the enjoyment of his son. "Yes we better go find your gorgeous mother and get everything loaded so we can get a move on. Your Aunt and Uncle and cousin will meet us there."

Kai smiled brightly as he led his father to where is mother was boxing the last of the items in their house. She smiled when she saw her husband and stood up to embrace him.

"There is the love of my life," stated Jake as he kissed his wife happily.

Kai just rolled his eyes, "Ewe."

Jake and Cassie chuckled, "You say that now but give it a few years and you will want to do just that," stated Jake.

Kai shook his head, "Don't think so."

Jake chuckled, "We will see, let's start loading everything up so we can get on the road."

The family spent the next couple hours loading everything into the truck and then driving to the dock.

Kai stepped out of the car when he was tackled by a mane full of blonde hair. He spat some of it out as he smiled, "Hey Fayth."

Fayth just held on to him, "You're not letting me go till we get there, you're the only friend I have since we have to move away."

Kai held her, "Well we will have to let go eventually but I promise just like I have always been here for you."

Fayth nodded her head as she continued to hug her cousin.

The families packed all the stuff onto the ship and then went to find their cabinets. After they were all settled the children went off to explore the ship and the adults went to do whatever adults did.

**Author's Notes**

Okay so here are some notes.

I know this chapter wasn't that exciting but we needed to get Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Marco to England somehow or it wouldn't work so that is what this chapter is.

It is also an introduction to two of the main characters that are going to be included in this story. Kai who is the son of Cassie and Jake and Fayth the daughter of Rachel and Tobias, both will get more depth and color as we go.

I don't want to hear any complaints about being politically correct on anything; this is my story and my universe so just go with it.

I know that many stories I start I don't finish because I hit mental block and can't get over it; however, much of this story is written out so I hope I can make it through everything.

Those of you who like my Magic the Gathering and Harry Potter will have to wait I am kind of stuck on not making my main character in that to powerful.

That's it for me so read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: The News

**Shifting Warriors: Book 1: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Animorphs (K.A Applegate), I wish I did own them but I don't so too bad. Characters that you don't know I do own so there.

**Chapter 2: The News**

"Andy, Fayth time to come in!" hollered Cassie out the back door of their house in Scotland.

A pair of ten year olds appeared in out of the nearby forest behind the house.

The first was Fayth, she had grown tall like her mother. Her blonde hair was long and glowed with an amazing beauty, just like her mothers. She had her father's deep dark brown eyes though which made many of the kids that they went to school with, mostly the boys to do whatever she said when she gave them her puppy dog eyes. Just looking at the girl even at ten you would know she was going to be tall and beautiful just like her mother.

The second was Kai, he had grown to since they moved her but was not quite as tall as Fayth was. His hair was about medium brown in color, a combination of both his mother and his father's hair. A pair of brave dark brown eyes much like his father's glistened from his face.

Both of them were dressed in play clothes and were dirty from head to toe. The two children smiled as they ran up Cassie at the back door of Kai's home.

Cassie shook her head, "Look at you two you're filthy, Fayth your mom would have a cow if she saw you."

The two just smiled, "We were pretending to be the brave warriors that saved the world from the aliens, like in the stories you guys tell us."

Cassie smiled again, "Well you two brave warriors better go get washed up, everyone is coming over for a BBQ."

The two nodded, "Alright mom."

"We will Aunt Cassie," added Fayth.

With that the two raced upstairs to get washed up.

An hour later Jake and Cassie's house was full of people, okay not full. There was Jake and Cassie along with Kai. Rachel and Tobias were there along with Fayth. Marco and his new girlfriend were also there.

As supper was started a moment of silence was held for the one missing member of the group. Than everyone started eating, the food was amazing everyone had really outdone themselves in preparing it.

"Now let me see here, if I'm not mistaken two little kids have their birthday's coming up, who could they be?" stated Marco smiling slyly.

Kai and Fayth were instantly jumping up and down.

"We are!" they called together.

Marco smiled, "Oh that's right it is you two. Sadly I will be out of the country that day so if your parents don't mind Angelina and I brought you your presents today."

Kai and Fayth instantly went to their respective parents.

"Please, please, please let us open them!" they begged together.

The four adults smiled than nodded.

Andy and Fayth jumped up and down running back over to Marco.

Marco pulled out two equally sized packages and handed them to Kai and Fayth.

"Now I want you to know this was mostly Angie's idea," stated Marco.

The two kids ripped into the packages each of them received a journal/diary.

"You will be turning eleven so you might start having things you don't want to tell your parents, that is what these are for," stated Marco. He beckoned them closer so he could whisper to them.

The two eager children got closer.

"It's also a great place to plan pranks in honor of your Uncle Marco," he then winked at them.

The two children grinned, ever since Marco taught them the fine art of pranking the two have pulled more than their fair share on their parents.

"What are you plotting with them now Marco?" stated Jake trying to be firm but failing miserably at it.

"Nothing, Jake my friend, not a thing," stated Marco with a smirk, "so you like them?"

Kai and Fayth hugged Marco and Angie.

"Thank you very much Angie and Uncle Marco," stated Kai.

"We will definitely use them for that," added Fayth.

Suddenly a knock came from the front door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" stated Cassie starting to get up.

Jake put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll get it luv."

With that Jake got up and walked out of the room and to the door. Not long after Jake walked in followed by another man and women.

"Cassie, Rachel, Tobias this is Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. This is my wife Cassie, my cousin Rachel and her husband Tobias, my best friend Marco and his girlfriend Angie," introduced Jake.

Cassie got up, "May I get either of you something to drink?"

"Tea would be great," stated Albus in a grandfatherly tone.

He was old, like really old. He had long white hair and long white beard. Twinkling blue eyes rested behind half-moon shaped glasses. He was dressed in a long flowing blue robe.

"How about you ma'am?" offered Cassie

"Tea would be good for me to dear," replied Minerva.

She was a very stern looking lady. Her hair was up in a bun; sharp, intelligent eyes of gray took in everything. She was also dressed in robes except hers were purple in color.

"Very good, Rach could you come help me?" stated Cassie with a smile.

"Of course Cassie," replied Rachel.

The two walked into the kitchen and soon returned with tea and cakes. They quickly passed around the refreshments than settled down so they could hear what these two strangers had to say.

"Well I suppose you're wondering why we're here?" started Albus, "we are representatives from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kai and Fayth have both been accepted, your children are a witch and a wizard."

Albus stopped waiting for the usual outburst that followed this announcement. He was slightly puzzled by the response.

Jake sat there for a minute thinking, being an Animorph gives you a very open mind. After battling an evil parasitic alien little else bothers you or surprises you. Magic being no exception it also explained some of the odd things that happened around Kai and Fayth as they grew up. Looking around at the others expressions they were coming to the same conclusion.

"What kind of school are we talking about?" stated Jake.

"A boarding school with a seven year program," replied Albus wondering why they weren't over-reacting. He looked at Jake and tried to perform Legimancy to see if anything came up. As he tried to read Jake's mind a large tiger appeared in the mindscape blocking Jake's mind. Albus was shocked again.

Jake felt the same sort of feeling he felt the one time a yeerk had control over him, not as brutal but the same thought reading and memory scanning attempt. He activated the same sort of defenses he did when he didn't want his thought speak to go to everyone who could "hear" it. He looked at Albus glaring daggers into the man, he knew that he was the one who tried to read his mind…Jake's animal instincts told him not to trust this guy, and Jake listened.

I prefer you not try to read my mind, please he thought spoke.

Once more Albus was surprised; a muggle who just projected a thought to him.

"I apologize, that was rude of me," he stated with cleverly disguised false sincerity.

Jake growled he fought aliens and people controlled by aliens his entire teenage years, he could easily tell when someone was lying and this Dubledore was lying straight through his teeth. He pushed his anger down and disguised his emotions.

"Since it is Fayth and Kai I am guessing the magic comes from mine and Rachel's genetics?" he stated when his emotions were once more in control.

Albus nodded, "We haven't been able to track your family back far enough to see who, but yes it does."

The four adults turned to Kai and Fayth.

"It is up to you two," stated Tobias in his quite voice.

Kai and Fayth's eyes lit up, "We could learn how to do magic! Then we could help people like the kids in your story! When can we start?"

Albus could have hurled, but after the initial gag reflex of the statement worry coursed through his body. These two kids didn't want to learn magic for knowledge and worse they didn't want to learn it for the power, the two easiest ways to manipulate people were with those who wanted knowledge and easier yet were those who wanted power. Those were the two easy ways he was able to rope in his last pawns one wanted power, the other wanted acceptance which was easy to manipulate as well. Kids who didn't want power nor needed acceptance, he hoped they would not corrupt his pawn.

"You would start the first of September," replied Minerva. She too had been surprised through the evening. She however was intrigued by the sheer goodness that these to muggle born children demonstrated. They were kind and very open things she wished more of her students to be. She made a mental note to keep her eye on these two and hoped they would excel in her class. She reached into her robes and pulled out a couple of letters and handed them to the two kids.

They opened them and read them, their smiles just growing more as they did. Then they took them over to their respective parents to read.

"Where would we go for the supplies?" asked Cassie reading the list.

"If you aren't busy I would be more than happy to take you there next week," replied Minerva.

"Can we do it on the fourth?" asked Tobias, "that is when are angel's birthday is."

Minerva thought for a minute, "Yeah the fourth would work quite well for me."

"That would be great ma'am," replied Jake.

"Very well we have intruded long enough," started Albus, in reality he was starting to get antsy everyone in this room other than him had a very pure heart it made him nervous, "we shall let you return to your night."

Minerva nodded, "The tea was exceptional Cassie."

Cassie blushed at the comment.

Jake stood up, he wanted more questions answered and to see if he could get a better peg on the two strangers. He was very cautious and how he grew up nobody could blame him. "Actually sir, if you wouldn't mind we would like to talk to you more."

Albus swallowed hard, he shook his head he had to keep up appearances. He looked over to Minerva who nodded her head to him. He then returned to his seat, "Very well."

Minerva smiled she enjoyed talking to these muggles they were very nice and polite. She turned to Cassie, "Would it be too much trouble if we got some more tea though?"

Cassie smiled, "Not a problem we have plenty. If you will excuse us for a minute we will put these two to bed."

Albus and Minerva nodded.

Kai and Fayth obeyed their parents even if they didn't want to. After pajamas and a story the two drifted off to sleep dreaming of magic.

Jake, Cassie, Rachel and Tobias, Marco and Angie had to excuse themselves since they were leaving early the next day, spent the night talking with Albus and Minerva about curriculum, safety, and a few other things.

**Author's Notes**

There we go the second chapter, longer than the first but needed to get a little more information in there.

Heroes from the stories well of course they tell their kids their own story, toned down of course some of the scarier parts, so they are the heroes that the two want to be like.

For sure both of them will get to know Professor McGonagall quite well, she is the transfiguration professor and they are going to be able to turn into any animal they touch…including wizarding animals.

Speaking of next chapter they get to learn they have inherited their parent's gift.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Rooster Calls

**Shifting Warriors: Book 1: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Animorphs (K.A Applegate), I wish I did own them but I don't so too bad. Characters that you don't know I do own so there.

**A/N**: Thanks for the review KingDrakOn23 as for your question I didn't think about that but I think I am going to have them work to get the morphs…it wouldn't be any fun if they could just turn into everything right off the back. You can make your own reasons for why. Thanks a lot for the review and keep them coming!

**Chapter 3: The Rooster Calls**

Kai and Fayth were over excited, tomorrow they would be going to get their school supplies for the new school they were going to go to. This school taught you how to use magic, not just sleight of hand which they were both very proficient with. March had taught them it to help pull off pranks; it was a very useful skill. Now they were going to get to use actual magic with wands and everything.

The two were sitting in the backyard looking into the sky day dreaming. Minerva had stopped by a couple days ago giving them each two books. One was a History of Magic the other was a History of Hogwarts. Kai a very avid reader who devoured books had been through both of them; Fayth who wasn't as avid a reader had just glanced through them.

"Do you think we could work on using magic without a wand?" asked Fayth.

"Well the history of magic book that Miss McGonagall dropped off had a few accounts of wizards or witches who could do minor wandless magic, but nothing concrete," stated Kai.

"Do you think it is possible?" she re-stated.

"Yeah I bet if we practice we could do it, why?" stated Kai.

"Well I was just thinking if we could do wandless magic, it would be a lot more convenient then having to rely on wands," stated Fayth, "for protecting people."

Kai pondered the thought, it would be a lot more convenient if the two of them could use wandless magic, but he didn't know if it was possible. Heck they just learned last week that they could do any kind of magic, that by itself was already a handicap but if anyone could do it, it would be he and Fayth.

"Okay so when we learn a spell in school, we are going to practice it wandlessly out of classroom," stated Kai, "but let's just keep it between ourselves the less people that know the more useful it is going to be."

"Agreed, can you believe it Kai magic, actual magic," stated Fayth with awe in her voice.

"I know Fayth it will be awesome, what should we do to pass the day though?" asked Kai.

"Your mother needed eggs from the hen house," suggested Fayth, "we could go collect them for her."

Kai and his family lived on a small farm on the outskirts of a Scottish town, Fayth and her family lived in the town. The small farm acted as a wildlife rescue as well as a farm, this was in memory of Cassie's parents. They owned a farm that worked much the same way. Jake was a high ranking official in the air force so didn't have to live on the base that was about an hour away or so. Cassie worked here saving the sick and injured wildlife that Kai and Fayth usually find and then part time at a small zoo in the same city as the base.

"Okay that would be a big help to her, she received a sick hawk and has been trying to treat it but it hasn't been very co-operative," stated Kai smiling.

Fayth nodded her head her long blonde hair bouncing up and down, she then got a sly look in her eyes, "Race you there…ready set go!" Like a dart she was off.

"Yeah no fair!" called Kai as he took off after her.

The two raced all the way to the chicken coop which was right next to the barn. They grabbed a basket each and walked into the coop. Careful as not to disturb to many of the hens they started collecting eggs for Cassie.

Kai was just about to move to the next hen when suddenly a large rooster flew up and landed on his shoulder. Kai smiled, "Well hello Anatolius, are you keeping good watch over your ladies."

Anatolius, which was ancient Greek for sunrise, was a rooster that Kai raised form just a chick. For every animal that the family kept there was one of them in each group that Kai had raised from just being born.

Kai's hand rose up and gently petted the rooster. A small sensation ran up his arm as Anatolius fell into his arms, he was in a daze of some sort. Kai's face went white as he rushed next door.

"Mom!" he shouted as he pushed through the barn doors, "something is wrong with Anatolius!"

Cassie looked up from the sedated hawk, the hawk had a broken wing and she was mending it for him. "What?" she asked as she looked at the dazed rooster in her sons arms, "oh what happened to Anatolius?"  
"I don't know I just reached up and petted him like I always do and he fell into my arms," stated Kai tears were streaming down his face for his rooster friend.

Cassie's eyebrows rose as she gestured Kai over to her, "Let me take a look."

By the time Kai had Anatolius on the table, the rooster was up and walking around again like nothing was wrong. Cassie and Kai were both surprised.

"But he was just…" started Kai.

Cassie had a feeling she knew what was going on, "You said all you did was touch him and he fell into your arms, did you feel anything when you touched him?"

Kai was puzzled by the question but answered, "Yeah it was like a strange sensation sort of thing, it wasn't very strong just like someone brushing their finger up my arm."

Cassie nodded, "Kai would you go get me the phone on the shelf?"

Kai nodded still very confused, he retrieved the wireless phone and handed it to his mother. She quickly dialed Jake's cell phone number.

"Hey honey, is everything all right?" came Jake's voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes dear, but can you come home right away?" asked Cassie.

"Umm…yeah I can, but you just said nothing was wrong." Jake was very worried now.

"Everything is fine, I just have some news that needs to be delivered face to face, please hurry home," finished Cassie.

"Okay, I will be home in an hour," stated Jake, "love ya."

"Love you to dear," smiled Cassie. With that she hung up the phone.

Kai and Fayth were standing there, "Mom?"

Cassie smiled at the two of them, "Everything is alright go play for a little bit until your father gets here."

Kai looked confused, "What about Anatoulis?"

"He will be just fine dear," smiled Cassie.

Kai knew his mother wouldn't lie to him so he nodded as he and Fayth went to finish collecting their eggs.

After an hour and a half Jake, Cassie, Kai, Rachel, Tobias, and Fayth were all sitting in the kitchen around the table. After Jake came home and he and Cassie talked without the children, Jake called up Rachel and Tobias as well.

The two children sat in their chairs kind of scared, they didn't think they had done anything wrong.

"Kai, Fayth for starters you are not in trouble so you can stop fidgeting," smiled Jake.

The two children relaxed.

Fayth was the first of the two to talk, "Why are we here?"

Rachel smiled, "Angel, well we all have something to tell you."

Kai looked among the adults, they were all really excited about something, "What?"

Jake smiled, "You know the stories we tell you about the young warriors who fought aliens with a power that was given to them by aliens?"

"Of course they are our favorite stories," stated Kai his curiosity was starting to get the better of him as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"Well they weren't just stories," stated Cassie.

"Every one of those stories that we told you were true," added Tobias.

Kai and Fayth were not very gullible, and knew better then to believe everything they heard. These were their parents though they had never done anything to give them distrust of them. Something in their parent's looks told them that it was true. At that realization they both jumped up, "Really, who are they? Can we meet them?"

Rachel smiled, "Your looking at them."

This left the children very speechless, their parents…no it couldn't be.

"Your just messing with us, pay back for all the pranks we did to you," stated Kai with a chuckle.

Jake just shook his head as he stood up and walked around the table. He stood in front of the two children; the next instant standing where Jake had just been standing was a beautiful Siberian Tiger.

This time the two children did fall out of their chairs. They picked themselves up and walked over to the tiger.

"Dad?" stated Kai.

Yes it is returned his father's voice in his head.

"You are telling the truth, you really are the warriors in your stories, and Uncle Marco to?" asked Fayth as she petted the tiger.

The Siberian tiger vanished as Jake took its place again, "Yes Uncle Marco too."

"That is so cool," stated Kai awe in his voice, "you have to be the coolest parents ever, you save the world!"

The adults chuckled as everyone took their seats again.

"Well on to why we are here, this afternoon something happened that gives us belief that you have inherited our gift," stated Tobias smiling.

For the second time both Kai and Fayth fell off their chairs. They quickly scrambled back onto them.

"You mean we can turn into animals?" stated Fayth her eyes starting to dance with the thought of both magic and the ability to turn into any animal…they could do so much protecting of the world with both gifts.

"Well there is only one way to find out," stated Rachel as she reached picked up a small tub a wear container she had brought, "here is Angel Fayth."

Angel was Fayth's pet guinea pig, she was an all white guinea pig but wasn't albino so lacked the creepy red eyes.

Fayth opened the container inside and pulled out Angel, "ANGEL!!"

The guinea pig turned and squeaked at her owner.

Fayth suddenly felt a sensation, like the one that Kai described to her earlier that day. Angel laid down as if in a daze.

"That's what happened to Anatoulius this afternoon," stated Fayth.

"You absorbed her DNA into your body, it causes the animals to go into a type of daze," stated Tobias.

"Alright now both of you have the DNA sample of an animal so we can see if you can transform," stated Jake his voice was brimming with excitement, "the process is easy enough all you need to do is picture your body and the animal's body you absorbed and then fit your body into that body."

Kai and Fayth looked a little confused.

Cassie shook her head, "Just picture the animal you want to become and the rest should go by itself," she walked up and gently took Jake's hand, "let's start simple, with some training they can develop the finer points that we did as we learned."

Jake smiled sheepishly, "Oh right."

Kai and Fayth looked at each other than closed their eyes.

Kai pictured Anatoulius in his head, the proud rooster who walked around with its chest out. The golden brown feathers that covered his body, he felt a slight tingle running through his body it wasn't uncomfortable or anything just different. He pictures the large tail and proud head of the rooster. He felt something erupt from the base of his spine growing as it went. He felt his head change as his mouth and nose melded together and extended into a beak. Kai pictured the size of the rooster, big for his species. He felt himself shrink to the ground; it was a strange experience but once more not uncomfortable as his bones re-aligned adjusting to the new height. He pictured the rest of Anatoulius. He felt the final changes take place to his body then he felt the mind of the rooster appear. He was not in his coop; he was with the family that raised him so wasn't that scared. He was a proud bird and would not show fear as if to prove his point he let out a long cock-a-doodle-do to the occupants of the room showing that he was not afraid.

Kai's mind soon regained its composure as his own awareness re-inserted itself over the rooster's awareness.

Did I just crow? he thought out loud.

Yes you did came his father's voice in his head, this is thought speech, when we first started it we could only do it in animal form but as we have aged we learned to perform it in our human bodies as well

Wow! he heard Fayth's voice in his head, that was strange feeling.

Kai turned his rooster head and looked at the guinea pig next to him; it was a perfect replica of Angel. He attempted to smile but it didn't work with a beak.

A few things to keep in mind stated Tobias's voice as we are not sure if the same rules apply to you as they did to us, don't stay in a form for more than two hours or you will be stuck that way

Also make sure nobody else knows you can do this Jake commanded especially not that old fool Dumbledore I don't like him something just doesn't sit right with that one.

Something else this was Rachel it isn't fun to just have two of you, and since you don't have a race of aliens to defeat we can look at this as more fun than anything else. When the andalites left they left us the cube that gave us our powers originally…if somewhere along the lines you develop a friendship with two people you want to include this with the cube has two more uses left in it.

Cassie smiled she knew what Rachel was talking about, it would be hard to hide the power if someday each of them found a significant other that they wanted to spend the rest of their life with.

Okay time to change back stated Jake with a smile.

How? asked Kai as he walked around the floor as a rooster it was kind of an interesting feeling.

Just picture yourself and the rest will be automatic stated Tobias.

The two newest members of Animorphs the next generation pictured themselves and standing where a rooster and a guinea pig once did was two ten year old children.

"Very good, start out with simple animals," stated Cassie, "sadly you won't get much more than what is around here, which isn't a lot. We can't take you to the zoo before you leave for school since they are currently closed for re-design but you can still collect the animals we have here."

"So that would include, a bull or cow, horse, chicken, Zeus, and the hawk in the barn," he stated. It wasn't much to work with but they were rather simple animals so they would be able to get the feel.

"And don't forget Nike!" exclaimed Fayth.

Nike was Fayth's German Shepard while Zeus was Kai's Bernease Mountain Dog.

"When you pick a new form, whichever one of us have had the most time in that form will help you in learning how to work it," stated Rachel smiling.

"Can we do the hawk right now?" the two children exclaimed.

Tobias smiled, "I suppose since most of my teenage life was spent as a hawk that would make it my teaching, since I don't have to go back to work this would be a perfect time to learn it."

Kai and Fayth could barely contain themselves as they shot out of the house. Tobias followed behind them so he could give them the lessons in being a hawk. Rachel and Jake had to return to their jobs, so they left to do that. Cassie went to enjoy the flight with her son and niece and her good friend.

**Author's Notes**

There is the third chapter and the first indication of morphing. I hope I introduced it well enough.

Yes the rooster is going to be very important and I wanted Kai to receive that morph first.

I plan on the end of chapter's in my Author's notes give a rundown of what morphs they have performed up to that point in the story. This is for the audience and for my own personal record.

Morphs:

Kai: Rooster

Fayth: Guinea Pig

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Shifting Warriors: Book 1: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Animorphs (K.A Applegate), I wish I did own them but I don't so too bad. Characters that you don't know I do own so there.

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

Kai woke up as dawn broke over the horizon, since turning into a rooster he has woke up that early more and more. He found that the extra time was great to get some exercise or reading in without being disturbed by anyone. He got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Keeping as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake his parents he went downstairs and slipped outside.

He moved a little ways away from the house to a small trail that led up and through the forest near their home. This was his path; he ran it every morning it was relatively flat and easy to navigate. He started off at a nice even pace; his normal routine consisted of running in the morning as a human followed by some human exercises like pushups and sit ups, then running as a Clydesdale through the pastures, then knocking down dead trees as a bull, followed by some hunting and tracking as a Bernese Mountain Dog, flying as a hawk, and ending with waking everyone up as a rooster.

The routine gave him a little time in every form so he could get the feel and instincts of the animal under control. Not to mention build up the strengths of each animal so he could use them when the time came. The routine was thought up by his father who said he wish he would have done it earlier in his time as being an Animorph.

The run was rather uneventful no animals were up this early the nocturnal ones were just going to sleep while the day ones were just waking up. Kai ran a nice easy pace all the way along his path which was a large circle through the forest. When he finished the running part he moved into his pushups and sit ups. Finishing up all of his human exercises Kai went to his first animal ones. He focused on his Clydesdale Thunder. The changes were different then turning into a rooster of course for one instead of getting smaller he grew bigger. Muscles and bones rearranged until standing where he once did was a massive black and white Clydesdale.

Kai trotted off for an open field near their home where the other Clydesdale grazed during the day, they were all inside the barn for now until Kai would let them out for breakfast. When he reached the field he took off at a gallop around the pasture, he pushed himself to go faster and faster as he ran. The power and freedom was amazing, nothing compared to running as a horse, and not even flying as a bird which Kai could do as well. He galloped around and around for about a half an hour then he changed back to himself and into the next form for exercise.

The next 2 ½ hours were spent as one of the five animals he could become ending with a rooster call to wake the rest of his family up.

The rest of the morning was spent doing the chores around the farm. Finally around 10:00 in the morning Rachel, Tobias, and Fayth showed up. It was Fayth's birthday and it was also the day that they were planning on heading to get their school supplies.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" shouted Kai as Fayth walked in the door.

Fayth smiled happily, "Thanks, so what did you get me?"

Kai shook his head as he gave his cousin a hug, "You will just have to settle with my amazing company."

"Well I suppose that will have to do," she stated returning the hug.

"Alright you two, well as it is we have a present for both of you," stated Jake smiling, "after talking with Professor McGonagall we have come up with an arrangement that will allow you two to learn martial arts while you're at school."

"Really!" exclaimed the two kids.

"Yep," smiled Rachel.

"Awesome!"

A knock came on the door broke off any further conversation. Cassie went to answer it and smiled greeting Professor McGonagall, "Welcome Miss McGonagall."

"Thank you dear and it is just Minerva. Is everyone ready to go?" stated the stern looking women.

"Yes, we were just telling Fayth and Kai about the joint birthday present," stated Cassie smiling as she led the Professor into the room with the others.

"Good morning Professor!" chimed the two children.

"Just Minerva until you are actually in class with me or in front of other students," she reputed once more.

"Okay, we were just practicing. We hear that it is thanks to you…" started Fayth.

"That we get to study martial arts while at school," finished Kai.

"Oh dear not another pair," stated Minerva as she thought about the Weasely twins, "but yes, it will give you extra work however, are you sure you don't mind?"

The two kids shook their heads, "We will manage Minerva."

"Good, good are we all ready?" asked Minerva.

The group quickly went around gathering stuff so they could head into London. Minerva said that eventually they could be hooked up to the floo network but not till they got to Diagon Alley, the place where they would get their school supplies. For now they all would take cars.

The drive was interesting since Minerva had never been in a car before. Finally after finding a parking garage that wasn't completely full, the group was led to the front of a dingy old tavern that looked like it faded in and out of sight.

"This is The Leaky Cauldron," stated Minerva, "the entrance to Diagon Alley."

The group was led inside the tavern. Inside it was a little smoky but rather bright for a tavern. A large fire was in a fireplace on the far wall. The bar was to the right of the entrance where wizards and witches could be seen ordering food or drink. Tables covered the floor, some were full, and others were empty.

Minerva led the group towards the back of the room as they were walking by the fireplace flashed green. Something told Kai to stop and look at it, out of the fireplace shot a young red head girl his age. He moved with the agility of someone who was an athlete.

Basketball was his sport just like his father and uncle played. He was rather good at it, fast and nimble but strong and sturdy as well. An interesting blend in an athlete, he had only played in little tourneys nothing to major.

His arm shot out as it wrapped around the girls waist steadying her from falling onto her face.

"Oh, thank you," stated the young girl, "I hate traveling by floo I can never get it right."

"Not a problem, doesn't look to fun to me," stated Kai as he helped her to stand, "Kai," he stated offering his hand.

The red head looked up and smiled brightly, she was cute her red hair was like wildfire that framed a set of dark brown eyes. "Ginny, Ginny Weasely," she smiled.

"It's a pleasure Ginny Weasely; I better go catch up with my folks though. Make sure you keep your feet under you, I might not be there to catch you next time," smirked Kai as he turned to leave.

Ginny laughed, "Well if you don't then I will be very disappointed in you my good sir."

Kai turned around and gave a small bow, "Then m'lady I will make sure I am there to catch you."

The two laughed at their antics. Soon the fireplace flashed green as more red-heads started coming out. Kai gave her a final bow and headed to where his group was waiting for him. As he reached there he just shook his head at all the looks he was getting.

"What she was falling I caught her no big deal," he stated with a shrug.

"My little cousin has a girlfriend," stated Fayth teasingly.

"Little I believe I am older than you," responded Kai.

"Aw true but who is taller," she smirked.

Kai shook his head, "Tall, blonde, beautiful, and a pain in my backside."

"That is me to a T, you know me so well," smirked Fayth.

"Okay you two lets go," stated Tobias before the pestering could go further. He was always one of the peaceful ones; sadly neither of these two received that side of the gene pool from him or Cassie in Kai's case. They both had the hot headedness of Jake and Rachel.

"Alright Uncle Tobias," stated Kai.

"Okay daddy," added Fayth.

Minerva led them to the back of the tavern in a small closet like space; she had just smiled at the antics of the two cousins. They were going to definitely be interesting come school. She tapped the bricks in the right order as the wall opened up revealing the alley behind it.

The best description Kai could come up with was one of those open bazaars you see in television shows like Aladdin, one of his favorite Disney movies. It had shops all along the edge of it along with different booths scattered around the different sections of the ally. Wizards and witches of all kinds were walking around all over some dressed in robes others dressed in normal clothes. To say the two cousins were speechless would be an understatement. It was the most wondrous thing they had seen in their short lives.

"Alright the first stop will be Gringotts where you will be able to exchange your money for wizarding world money," stated Minerva, "then we will go to each store to collect the supplies that are going to be needed."

"Sounds like a plan," stated Jake, "now which one of these is the bank?"

"The large white one," smiled Minerva, "follow me please."

After money was exchanged the group spent the afternoon going from shop to shop gathering there school supplies as Minerva would drop small facts and tidbits about the magic they saw. Fayth was fascinated with the idea of flying on a broom, sure she could become a hawk but still a whole sport played in the air was cool, sadly first years rarely make the house team the exception being young Mr. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world so they say. Both of them have read up on the history/legend about Harry Potter. Kai wasn't nearly as thrilled about flying and was not disappointed in the news.

The group finally made it to the stop Kai was most looking forward to, Flourish and Blotts the book store. A large crowd was gathered for some famous author's who was signing his books. The group pushed and shoved their way through the crowd collecting their school books along with some other non-school books. Finally they had all of the books they wanted and needed and were about to leave when they caught wind of a scrap that was developing.

"Bet you enjoyed that Potter," stated a rather evil sounding voice, "famous Harry Potter can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," stated Ginny's voice, Kai recognized it from the tavern.

"Look Potter you got yourself a girlfriend," stated the evil sounding voice as he pushed her.

Kai moved he wasn't too far away and caught her once more in his arms, "Are you going to make this a frequent activity?"

Ginny opened her eyes when the floor didn't come, once more the kid from the tavern was there to catch her, "Well good sir, I am happy you came through on your promise."

"Always keep promises, m'lady now if you excuse me I have a rat to deal with," stated Kai. He set her on her feet and turned to the older boy, "It is not polite to push girls, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Kai shook his finger at the blonde boy. His other hand expertly caught a lit firework from Fayth and slipped it down the boys sleeve without anyone knowing the better, "it isn't polite to tease either."

Draco was disgusted some younger first year was standing up to him in front of an entire shop, "Who are you?"

"Kai."

"Kai, Kai who?" stated the blonde.

"Kai doesn't matter who, you should apologize," stated Kai. He was mentally counting down the time till the firework would go off.

"I'll show you for disrespecting your superiors," cursed the blonde frustrated that he was being put in his place by a young boy. He reached for his wand and was about to cast a hex when the firework went off right on time. The boy's sleeve erupted like a roman candle. He started running around as the colored sparks continued to pour out of his sleeve.

An older even greasier looking man walked up disgust written on his face, "Draco what are you doing running around like a buffoon?"

"That boy," started Draco pointing to where the boy was standing but he wasn't there anymore, "but…but…"

The elder man shook his head and turned the Weasely twins, "I suppose you two did this?" He walked forward threateningly, when he was close enough to the youngest Weasely he slipped the diary into her cauldron, "Making my son look like a fool, you will get your just rewards blood traitors. Draco we're leaving."

The Weasely's waited till the two Malfoy's were gone than burst out laughing, that was the most entertaining thing they have seen all summer. Somebody made Draco light up like a roman candle then vanished giving the twins the infamy, George and Fred were more than willing to take the credit it was brilliant, simple but brilliant.

Ginny looked around but Kai and his family was gone, "Well hopefully the next time I fall you will be there again my good sir," she whispered as she went with her family out of the book store.

Fayth and Kai were laughing pretty much the rest of the trip which ended with them getting their wands. Their wands were an 11 ½ inches; Rowan wood; Griffon feather for the core for Kai and 11 inches; Oak wood; Unicorn tail hair for the core for Fayth. Their parents bought them an owl that they would have to share for the mean time. After some debate they agreed to name him Hermes, which was the Greek messenger god.

All in all the day was most enjoyable as they made their way back home. When they reached their home they all talked Minerva into staying for supper where she told them when and where the train is leaving agreeing to meet them there so she could assist them. Then she bid them a good night and left. Fayth and her parents left soon after that. Kai did some reading and then went to sleep for the night, images of the fun red head dancing through his mind.

**Author's Notes**

Alright chapter 4! I can't tell you how long and hard I debated of making it so Lucious couldn't slip Ginny the diary…in the end I decided to have her receive it. Though the actual encounter in the end might end up a little different, Harry will still be the hero but he might not be the actual hero. Haven't decided yet.

I had fun writing the banter between Ginny and Kai and you can bet it will keep coming,

The original copy had Jake showing he could morph but I decided to cut that out, keeping that little tid bit about the family secret.

Morph Updates:

Kai: Rooster, Bernease Mountain Dog (look it up if you don't know), Clydesdale,

Bull, and Red-Tail Hawk

Fayth: Guinea Pig, German Shepard (not mentioned), Clydesdale (not

Mentioned), Cow (not mentioned), Red-Tail Hawk


	5. Chapter 5: Train Rides and Crazy Hats

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 5: Train Rides and Crazy Hats**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

"Come on slow pokes!" shouted Kai. He and Fayth were running through Kings Cross Station. They were extremely excited to be going to Wizarding School for the first time.

"Alright, slow down your making the rest of us look bad," chuckled Jake.

They found Professor McGonagall who was smiling at them.

"Excited?"

"Yes ma'am," they chimed in together.

Professor McGonagall smiled; she always liked students of muggle descent. They were always excited about school.

"Well the train is just through there," she stated pointing to the brick pillar between Platforms nine and ten, "it helps to run if your nervous."

The kids nodded. Kai did a mental shuck he wanted to knock through it as a bull. The two of them ran from the brick wall, when they were about to hit it they went through it instead.

The other side was brilliant, a big red steam engine with Hogwarts Express on the front stood on a track bright and shining. People were all over wishing children good luck and good bye. Trunks and cages with owls, cats, and other animals neither could begin to name floated everywhere.

The children were soon followed by their parents and Uncle Marco. They too were amazed by the sights and sounds that greeted them.

"Professor McGonagall?" asked Fayth curiously.

"Went on ahead to set things up for the first years," replied Rachel.

The two kids nodded their understanding.

"Shall we find you a compartment?" smiled Tobias.

The two kids nodded and pushed their stuff forward through the crowd on the platform. After some pushing and shoving their stuff was loaded into a compartment about the middle of the train. Back on the platform they started their good-byes.

"I don't have to remind you two, not to mention your last names, keep your "talent" on the low key, keep practicing though, I will judge you at Christmas break depending, we might go to a zoo and expand yo0ur palette, stay safe," smiled Jake hugging both of them.

"Keep each other safe, try to stay out of danger," smiled Cassie kissing both of them on the cheeks.

"Learn a lot and bring us back some good stories," smiled Tobias kissing Fayth and hugging Kai.

"Knock those boys dead sweetheart," stated Rachel kissing Fayth on the cheek. "Keep her safe," she stated to Kai giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Prank, prank, and prank some more," smiled Marco hugging both of them.

"Good luck and have fun," stated Angie smiling at them.

"Thanks everyone…" started Fayth.

"We will," finished Kai.

Kai noticed a group of red heads come through the barrier and smiled when he saw the girl from Diagon Alley. He also noticed a small wretch of a creature next to the barrier. It touched the barrier and vanished. Kai didn't think much more on it as he and Fayth were ushered into the train.

A few minutes later the train was speeding off towards new adventures and experiences.

A half-an-hour after the train had left Fayth and Kai's reading was interrupted by their compartment door sliding open and Ginny smiling.

"Found you," she smiled and sat down.

Kai smirked, "Didn't know I was hiding."

Fayth rolled her eyes, "Forgive him; he thinks he is creative and funny, I'm Fayth."

Ginny giggled, "I'm Ginny, nice to meet you. Are you friends?"

"Cousins," the two said at the same time.

Ginny giggled again, "That's cool, so is it both of your first years?"

"Yeah," stated Fayth.

"What about you?" added Kai.

"Yep, but I have six brothers who are in or have been through Hogwarts," she smiled.

"Huge family," stated Fayth.

Ginny smiled, but then a sad sigh escaped her lips.

"Yeah, I love it but still everything is hand me down, and you rarely get alone time it's kind of hard," stated Ginny looking out the compartment window.

Kai stood up and walked over putting his arm around her shoulders, "Don't be to down about it; I'm sure the good outweighs the bad."

Ginny smiled and nodded, she stood up, "Well I should go back to my compartment, and I will see you around school."

The two children smiled at her and nodded as Ginny left the compartment.

When Ginny was gone, Kai closed the door and locked it. He drew the curtains shut and opened the window.

"Shall we run and fly?" he asked her smirking.

Fayth was already half eleven year old girl half hawk.

Kai just smirked again as he shrank down to the size of a hawk. He felt his nose and mouth meld and extend into a sharp beak. His eyes grew in his skull and his vision sharpened. The feathers grew all over his body. He felt the last of the physical changes happen, then the final mark of his transformation was the mind of the hawk surfacing.

That still feels strange cam Fayth's voice in his mind.

Yep, lets fly a little bit ahead of the train so I can change and run stated Kai through thought-speak.

Fayth's hawk head bobbed in reply. She flapped her wings and took off out the window.

Kai flapped his own wings and was out the window. The wind blew through his feathers as they flew forwards above the train. The sense of flying was exhilarating, but Kai enjoyed running more. He found the fastest currents to pull ahead of the train. About half-hour passed and they were enough ahead for Kai to change.

He landed next a large tree, in an instant a hawk was replaced by Kai. He stretched then gave a smirk to the hawk that landed on a nearby branch. His face soon began to elongate and where Kai once stood a black and white Clydesdale stood. Lean and powerful, he felt the power run through him. His muscles were coiled springs and it was time to release them. His horse hearing heard the train, he waited until it passed by. Kai sprang into a full gallop. The Clydesdales muscles coiled and uncoiled as he raced the train. As he raced, a hawk flew around him, dancing on the wind riding the current of the racing horse.

Ginny was staring out the window; a leather diary was in her lap. She had found it that morning when she was packing her stuff, when it fell out of her transfiguration book. The diary was small and bound in black leather. It had no markings on other than gold lettering that read Tom Marvolo Riddle. The inside was completely blank. It was a strange thing, but she thought maybe her parents slipped it in there for her.

She had a driving urge to write in it. She was digging through her stuff to find a quill. Her eyes happened to look outside, what she saw made her completely forget about the diary.

She saw a massive black and white horse. She was not a horse expert so couldn't tell the breed. Its long man and tail were whipping in the wind behind the horse. Ginny could see thrill and contempt in the eyes of that horse. The horse's muscles were rippling as it raced. She smiled to herself, it was racing the train.

Suddenly a hawk appeared flying around the horse. The hawk flew under, around, next to, and above the horse. She was so enthralled by the scene; she didn't even think it was strange. She watched as the two animals raced each other, once more making her smile. It was a perfect scene of freedom.

She spent the next hours just watching the animals wishing she was out with them. By the time the animals vanished from sight, the train was arriving.

Kai and Fayth quickly reverted back to being human children. They were tired but were extremely happy with all the exercise they got and fun they had. They slipped into their robes just as the train pulled into the station.

They were told to leave, their stuff it would get to the school. As they exited the train they heard a deep loud voice shouting over the noise.

"Fi'st yea's, fi'st yea'r ove' he'e," called the voice.

The children looked to the source of the voice they were greeted with their first shock. The man was huge he toward above everyone on the platform. He had thick scraggly hair all over his head and face. Two small eyes looked over the scene. He was dressed in a large coat that looked to have a lot of pockets.

"Fi'st yea's, fi'st yea's ove' he'e," he called again.

The first years Kai and Fayth included made their way over to him. Once they were all gathered around him he led them down some nearby stairs and around a cliff. There was a collection of surprised gasps as the first years got their first look at the school.

It looked like a medieval castle you see or hear about in stories. Towers could be seen against the moonlit horizon. Lights glowed from the windows warm and inviting. Large buildings connected by halls and ramparts. It was probably the coolest thing Kai and Fayth had ever seen.

"Fou' to a boat," called the large man.

The kids looked again they were on a bank of a large lake. Moonlight shined off the surface revealing a glass like surface. It just added to the beauty of the area.

Fayth and Kai boarded one of the boats with a couple of other students. They saw Ginny board a different boat with a blonde hair girl. Soon everyone was boarded and the boats took off on their own.

Kai looked over the edge into the dark depths. He saw a darker shadow more under the surface. It was huge bigger than anything Kai had ever seen in his short life. Just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished into the depths once more.

Not long after that they were taken under an ivy covered arch and into a small chamber. The chamber was a cave under the school with steps leading up to a large door. Standing in front of the door was Professor McGonagall, looking as stern as ever.

The first years were led up to the door and waited. They could hear the noise of people on the other side. Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Before you can enjoy our welcome feast you will be sorted into houses. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will award you points while any rule breaking will lose them," stated the Professor her tone was strict, "now wait while everything is prepared."

With that she vanished through the door. Chatter broke out all over. Most of it was speculation on the sorting. Everything from wrestling a troll to fighting a dragon was mentioned. Kai mentally calculated he could wrestle a troll; his bull form could make quick work of that challenge. A dragon on the other hand, well unless he could touch it. He was interrupted on that line of thought by Professor McGonagall's return.

"We are ready for you," she stated.

They were led into a mighty hall. It was huge bigger than Kai's and Fayth's houses put together. Four long tables were set vertical to them as they walked in another table was at the head of the hall, the Professor's sat there. The hall was lit by hundreds of floating candles. The ceiling, well actually it didn't look like the hall even had a ceiling. All they saw was the same night sky as outside.

As they reached the front of the hall a stool with a battered hat sat, when they were all gathered at the front, the tear in the hat opened and it started to sing.

The hat finished its song about the four houses and what they stood for, and then was silent once more.

Professor McGonagall opened a scroll, "As I say your name please come forward to be sorted. Fayth…" Professor McGonagall got a confused look, she couldn't say the last name, and she tried again, "Fayth…" nothing. Why? She would have to ponder that later because Fayth came forward.

Well no dragons or trolls, just a ratty old hat. What a depressing thought. Fayth, she had really wanted to try one of her mom's signature forms. She hadn't told Kai yet, he will probably be mad but oh well she was impatient.

She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

Well what do we have here came a voice in her head.

Wait, who are you? she asked unconsciously moving to through-speak.

I am the Hogwarts Sorting hat and you are a very intriguing young lady he stated.

Thanks? she thought hesitantly.

Your welcome, I look forward to seeing how you end up it stated once more than out loud, "SLYTHERIN!"

Fayth shook her head at the strange conversation. She made her way over to the farthest left table. She sat down next to a greasy haired blonde who nodded approvingly at her. She fidgeted uncomfortably as his eyes ran up and down her appraising her. She did not like this boy; she turned her head to the front when she heard, "Ginny Weasely!"

Ginny had been nervous since the train the over powering urge to write in the diary had returned when the animals vanished. She hadn't had time though, and wanted the feast and sorting to be done so she could. She heard her name; she walked up and put the hat on.

Oh another Weasely, but wait… the hat paused. She got the distinct feeling it was rummaging through something deep in her mind, Interesting. Then out loud, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A group of red heads her brother's cheered along with the rest of the table they were sitting at. She went there and sat next to a very worried Hermione.

"Have you seen Ron or Harry?" the bushy haired girl asked.

Ginny shook her head; let's get this over with the mentally thought.

Kai had been watching Ginny and was worried she was acting strange. Ever animal sense in him, which were quite a few now was telling him danger.

"Kai…" another last name she couldn't say what was going on.

Kai walked forwards and put the hat on.

Another it stated in his head, the leader.

Kai remained silent, talking to strange talking hats was against every sense he had.

I see, you are strong silence for a few moments so be it stated the hat again then out loud, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kai took off the hat walked over and sat at the cheering table. He continued to watch Ginny, knowing full well Fayth could take care of herself. The only other name that caught his attention was, "Andy…RAVENCLAW!"

Soon after the feast was presented and everyone tucked in eating there fair share of the food. Kai noticed only a few events three Professors including Professor McGonagall get up and leave. Fayth dumped a goblet of juice on a blonde kids head. Ginny got more and antsier as time continued. The kid named Andy watching him and his watch.

The feast finished and they were escorted away to their houses for the night, Kai had a lot to think about so sneaking out of the castle he was running around as a Clydesdale in the night.

Ginny was in her bed the curtains drawn the diary in front of her. She started to write…the diary wrote back.

A figure slipped into a forest shedding its form to stretch its four hooves, and get some real nourishment.

**Author's Notes**

Alright I told you the next couple chapters were written so here is another one. The next one will take a little longer I need to do some final changes on it, the two's first encounter with the idiot Professor Lockhart I can't wait.

Who is the stranger Andy? What did Draco say that made Fayth dump juice on his head? All these and more answered in the upcoming chapter of Shifting Warriors.

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Pranks and an Idiot

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 7: Prank and Idiots**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

Kai woke up early the next morning like every other day. He dressed in his morph suit, a tight muscle shirt and biker shorts. He left the cellar dorms that were Hufflepuffs, making his way outside. It was a brisk morning a sign fall was here and winter was coming.

He ran around the lake as a human, he followed that up with push ups, sit ups, and by creatively using a tree branch for pull ups. He decided that if people continued to see different animals not usually seen here would get suspicious.

So he slipped into the shallows of the forest, forbidden or not. He easily transformed into the Clydesdale and galloped thorough the forest. Each form he exercised after it till he was returning to the school. He made his way to his dorm showering and getting ready for the day.

When he was dressed and cleaned he walked up to get breakfast. He was one of the only students up this early in the morning. He sat at the Hufflepuff table and loaded his plate with his favorite breakfast foods. He silently watched as he ate, be always weary of your surroundings was his dads advice. Once more the Ravenclaw named Andy watched him at the same time watching his watch; he would need to keep his eye on that one he was suspicious as suspicious could get. His gaze went up to the Professors table, as he scanned it he made eye contact with Dumbledore. He felt the hair's on his neck prickle, all of the animal instincts were going off, as often as it has happened lately it was a good concept that animals have a sixth sense. Kai didn't think of anything he left his mind as blank as he could, he wished he was better at the whole morph thing so he could just call on the mind of one animal. He wasn't yet so would have to deal with what he was able to do.

Dumbledore's probing was met with nothing…absolutely nothing. He growled if he couldn't read someone that worried him because it was an unknown factor into his grand scheme of things. Dubledore took a deep breath he was over reading into this he must still be on edge from having to save that idiot from getting thrown out again last night. He stopped his probing this unknown was not going to mess with his plans he went about eating his food. He had his pawns soon power would be all his.

"THAT INSOLENT, WORTHLESS, COCKY, LARGE HEADED," came the yelling of a very familiar female voice, "HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE!"

There was a slam down as Fayth sat down next to him, it was still early so her sitting here wasn't nearly as bad yet.

"Problems?" stated Kai in a calm voice, he knew when Fayth got this way she just needed to yell.

"PROMBLEMS? PROMBLEMS? OF COURSE THERE IS BUT IT ISN"T PROBLEM IT IS A PROBLEM HIS NAME IS DRACO MALFOY!"

"The creep from the bookstore?" stated Kai as his eyes flashed with a sense of anger, "what did he do?"

"DO? DO? EVERYTHING HE APPRAISES ME LIKE SOME PRIZE. HE DROPS INAPPROPRIATE THINGS ABOUT MY BODY! THINGS THAT SOMOENE HIS AGE SHOULDN"T KNOW!"

Kai's fists clenched it was all his control not to go beat a slimy git to a pulp. He counted to ten and then gave a sly smirk.

"Well my dear cousin it looks like we have our first prank target doesn't it, I think an opening prank for the new year of school would be a good way to start the year don't you?"

Fayth calmed down and gave a sly smile of her own, "I like the way you think, any plans?"

"Well it so happens that last night a little mouse came to me while I was chilling in the dorm room," smiled Kai.

Fayth smiled as she instantly got the message.

Kai finished up his food and walked out the hall without a second though he knew he still had to get his schedule but this wouldn't take too long. He found a broom closet and slipped inside he focused on the mouse he saw last night and gathered his DNA.

The first change was the broom closet getting a lot less crowded as he shrank down to the size of a mouse. He felt the tail explode from his backside it was a strange feeling like all the other times he had morphed. He felt furs prickling through the pores on his skin as his human senses were replaced with mouse senses. The last change was the mouse mind he had transformed this morning and last night just to practice so the super panic didn't come this time.

Soon after he changed he slipped under the door and ran back into the great hall over to where he had been sitting a little bit ago with Fayth still there. She smiled as she lowered her hand to the mouse.

"Oh you make such a cute mouse," she whispered as she slipped Kai into his pocket.

_I do look rather cute don't I_ stated Kai. He mentally wondered if Ginny would think he was a cute mouse, but the thought was gone as fast as it was there.

Fayth just smiled as she took her seat at the Slytherin table. She waited patiently for the creep Draco to show up this was going to be hilarious.

It didn't take long for the creep to show up and take his seat next to Fayth.

_Wait till he gets his food_ thought spoke Kai peeping out from Fayth's pocket.

Draco piled on food to his plate, Kai gave a mental smile when he saw bread that would be the perfect target.

_Distraction please cousin dear_ stated Kai as he slipped out of her pocket and moved up the table and hid in a fruit boquet.

Fayth nodded as she turned to Draco she changed to her seductive voice, "Draco."

That was all it took with this simple minded bully, he turned at the voice not looking at his food. Kai darted across the table and burrowed into the bread faster than anyone could see.

"Oh I suppose it could wait," stated Fayth twirling her hair and looking as innocent as ever.

Draco just shrugged as he picked up his bread he took a bite. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with two beady eyes and a twitching nose looking at him from his bread. Draco screeched like a little girl throwing the bread up into the air.

Kai was thrown into the air he easily lept from his perch and landed in Fayth's pocket again.

"Draco," stated a cold voice, "what are you doing?"

"Professor Snape, there is something in my bread," stated Draco whimpering like a little kid.

"What?" stated the cold voice?

"Bread," stated Draco again.

Professor Snape picked up the bun and looked at it there was nothing there.

"There is nothing here," stated Professor Snape scowling.

"What!" stated Draco scrambling to grab the bun, "there was sir I swear."

"Draco if you make a ruckus like that again I will have to take points," stated Professor Snape scowling at the boy.

The entire hall, which was quite full by now, was in an roar of laughter at the antics of Draco.

Ginny was in the hall as well, she didn't sleep well for some reason but still was laughing with everyone else. She thought she caught a glimpse of something falling from the bun when it was in the air but she wasn't sure. She continued to laugh.

The laughing made the conscious that had been awoken and imbedded in the stupid girl's conscious cringe with disgust. There was only one thing more disgusting then laughter, something that the conscious refused to make mention of. He cringed back into the darker parts of the conscious eventually he would have control and then he would release it again and finish his ancestor's great work.

Fayth continued to laugh as she excused herself from the table. She slipped out the hall and leaned down taking Kai out of her pocket and setting him down. Kai slipped back into the broom closet and was Kai again dressed in his robes before anyone knew better. He continued to laugh with his cousin until they were back in the great hall. The bid each other good bye and went to their respective tables.

Mrs. McGonagall came around with the schedules not long after. She set each schedule down next to each student.

Kai picked his up, "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff huh?"

He glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and saw that the kid named Andy was gone, he would have to watch.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," stated Kai again looking over the list, "followed by Potions and ending with charms, interesting day."

After breakfast he talked with Fayth.

"Cous."

"That was priceless Kai, thank you I feel much better."

"Well you're very welcome, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Always."

"You have classes with Gryffindor right?"

"Yeah, was just about to go collect my stuff and head to Herbology."

"Will you watch Ginny?"

"Well as she is the only person I was going to partner with her."

"Okay, something is off my animals senses are freaking out."

Fayth looked confused she had the same senses but she didn't sense anything, of course from what Jake told Rachel who told Fayth, Kai has spent a lot of time in his forms more than she has anyway.

"Alright Kai I will keep my eye on her, keep safe."

"You too Fayth."

After those words the two parted ways promising to meet up with each other at lunch. Kai walked through the hallways watching everything he was always alert. He didn't think things would jump out at him but rather be safe then sorry.

He finally made it to the defense classroom and pushed through the door. His first step to becoming a wizard has started

Kai was one of the first students into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and the instant he walked in the instant he knew he wasn't going to learn anything. The entire classroom was covered in portraits of who he assumed to be the teacher. He was a blonde haired wizard with a smile that was too big in Kai's opinion.

Kai had only started to look through his books and started with the subjects he was going to like the best which were going to be Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Potions. He grabbed one of the seven books for defense and flipped through it. He was just scanning the pages when someone sat down next to him.

"He's a fraud isn't he?" the voice was male but there was something off about it like it was someone who was just learning the language.

"Seems that way, Andy," stated Kai not looking up from the book.

"You have a good head on you Kai," chuckled Andy.

"Alert would be the better word I noticed you walk in just a minute ago," replied Kai with a shrug as he flipped through the pages. Gildroy, Gildroy, Gildroy, Gildroy, this book didn't teach you anything about defense against the dark arts it was all about him.

"Looks like we won't be learning anything in this class," stated Andy as he pulled out his own books, he checked his watch again.

"Your very time oriented aren't you?" stated Kai as he set the book down.

"You never know when you should be somewhere at a certain time," replied Andy and left it at that.

"Hmm…" replied Kai.

Soon after the rest of the class filed into the classroom, Kai did a mental take on the expressions and looks of everyone around him. Many of the girls were fancy eyed that they were going to be taught by such a famous person who looked so cute. Many of the guys were just staring off into space or wrestling around. Nobody looked dangerous or worth noting much so Kai relaxed and waited to see if his analysis of the teacher was accurate.

"Welcome class," came a over happy self-pompous voice, "let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher…me Gildroy Lockheart three time winner of witch weekly most dazzling smile award, winner of a order of Merlin class third degree."

Kai made an internal groan he was right this "professor" was completely and utterly self absorbed. He wasn't going to learn anything from him; he made a mental note that he was going to have to do some studying of his own so he can take something away from this year.

"So I think the best way to start our class would be with a quiz, just to see if any of you have done any of your reading," stated Professor Lockheart as he handed out the parchment with the quiz on it.

Kai growled to himself when he saw the quiz, it was all about Lockheart. What was his favorite color? Where was his favorite place to eat? The list went on and on, Kai was never one to keep his mouth shut.

"So Professor," he said the name with as much venom as he could muster, "your saying that this quiz is all about you and if we know all about you it is going to help us in defense against the dark arts."

Professor Lockheart opened and closed his mouth making him look a lot like a fancied up fish.

The expression gave Kai fuel to continue with his attack.

"And by taking this quiz it is suppose get us ready for the future defense against the dark art classes that we are suppose to be taking," continued Kai as he started down the professor.

"Mr," started Professor Lockheart.

"Just Kai," stated Kai.

"Kai, I am going to ask that you settle down before I have to take points," stated the Professor.

Kai probably should have stopped but this Professor was just too much for him.

"Okay so we are taking this quiz all about you," stated Kai holding up the quiz for emphasis, "and by some magical means we are supposes to learn defense? I am new to this whole magic thing so maybe there is some spell that will make the information absorb into our brains while you talk about yourself."

Professor Lockheart was starting to turn red with anger, "Kai I am only going to tell you one more time that you will stop."

"Professor," stated Kai with the same amount of venom as earlier, "I am just trying to figure out how taking a quiz that is completely about your self-pompous arse is going to teach us defense against the dark arts, unless of course you are admitting you are a dark wizard in which case I might understand it."

"Kai, that is enough that will be 100 points from Hufflepuff and you will have a weeklong detention and will spend the rest of the period silent or I will double those over and over," stated Professor Lockheart he was completely red now.

Kai decided that he better not push his limits and spent the rest of the period silent as he glared at the self-pompous arse. As an afterthought calling him a self-pompous arse out loud was probably not the smartest thing he ever did, he better write his parents before this dumbass wrote them.

Class was dismissed after the hour was over and Kai left in a horrible mood. Lucky for him he had an hour of free time before he had to go to his potions class. He walked out into the brisk morning and made his way into the shallows of the Forbidden Forest. In an instant a mighty white and black Clydesdale running through the trees burning off his frustration.

**Author's Notes**

Here is my introduction to Lockheart (If I spelled his name wrong you can drop me a note and I will change it). My character doesn't like him as you saw and none of the others will either. Many people have been asking a lot of questions and all I have to say is keep reading to figure it out.

Morph Overview:

Kai: Mouse, Clydesdale, Bull, Bernease Mountain Dog, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rooster

Fayth: Clydesdale, Cow, German Shepard, Guinea Pig, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rachel's Signature Morphs

Keep reading and reviewing


	7. Chapter 7: Classes, Detention, Allies

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 7: Classes, Detention, Allies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

Kai and Fayth dove into their schooling; they wanted to learn everything they could about the wizarding world that they had just been introduced to. They were both decent at school if they put their minds to it which they did here because it was all so new to them they just wanted to learn. Each one had classes they were better at then others and made sure they worked harder when they needed to. They also had their side projects to keep them entertained. Sadly many of their classes were separate from each other so they didn't get to have classes together.

Kai's strongest class was transfiguration, who better to understand changing something then someone who changes themselves. He was usually the first one in every class to master the spell and it usually didn't take long for him to grasp a concept. Andy was the other student who could match Kai in his ability in transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was impressed with Kai's abilities he was even better at transfiguration then Hermione was.

Kai's second strongest class was potions he was rather patient and detail oriented which helped him in creating the potions that Professor Snape asked him to create. He was also rather good at ignoring the rude comments that came out of Professor Snape's mouth. His potions often recieved top marks out of everyone in his class.

Charms was another class Kai was decent at he could usually master a spell in the first couple days they learned the spell. It was interesting to see the different charms that wizards have come up with to avoid the minor things of day to day life. It almost wanted to make Kai laugh at how lazy wizards truly were.

Defense against the dark arts was his worse subject not because he didn't get the concepts but because Professor Lockheart was an idiot. A day didn't go by that he didn't back talk the teacher there was one encounter that Andy received detention from.

He had entered classroom talking to Andy about the upcoming Quidditch season, Kai didn't think much of Quidditch he rather have his feet on ground than having his feet hanging out in the middle of nowhere. They sat down in their usual seat and soon enough the rest of the class filed in. Professor Lockheart walked down his steps.

"Today we will be learning from my tea with vampires books," stated Gildroy as he ended at the front of the class.

Kai should of held his tongue but he couldn't, "Sir," he stated the sarcastic tone could seriously be heard through that one word, "I read your…book…and couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be talking in the third person during most of it Gildroy did this Gildroy did that."

Professor Lockheart paled, he did not like this student at all, "What about it Kai?"

"Well most people write in the third person if they want to detach themselves from their writing," stated Kai as calmly as he could.

"Yes," stated Professor Lockheart gulping slightly.

"Well you don't seem like one of those who would want to detach themselves from their writing so it makes me wonder if you wrote this because you saw another wizard do it and then through some magical means took credit for that witch or wizards work," stated Kai smirking.

Professor Lockheart open gaped for a couple minutes trying to find the words that would not give away that the boy was right.

Professor Lockheart silence was all the answer Kai needed, this guy was a fraud he just took credit for things other wizards and witches have done.

"How dare you accuse me of such a shameless act, that will be 200 points from Hufflepuff and you will be serving detention for the next week Kai," stated Professor Lockheart.

Kai felt the glares of his fellow Hufflepuffs on his back and decided he better keep his mouth shut before he lost them more points, he mentally told himself that this fraud was in for a prank.

Kai spent the rest of the class silent as he plotted how to make this teacher's life here a living hell. He had an idea but he would need to do some research on the kind of spells it would need to make the prank work.

Herbology was by far Kai's worse subject he had no green thumb and was pretty sure every plant he touched would die. He tried his best to do well in the class but he was always the last one to get the concept that they were learning in that class.

Fayth was much the same way Kai was with her classes it was scary how the two cousins were alike. After Kai had told her about his encounter with Lockheart she agreed to help him in pulling off his prank. The one class that Fayth and Kai did share was their private martial arts class. They walked in to the classroom where they would have it to see their teacher.

Their teacher was an elderly gentleman who was meditating as they walked in. He looked to be of German ancestry. He looked up at his students they looked like they would be good learners which were good because this teacher had no patience for people who did not work hard.

"Welcome my pupils," stated the elderly gentleman, "you are here to learn martial arts, it is going to be hard and long you are going to have to work really hard."

Kai and Fayth both bowed their heads in respect as they listened.

"I am not going to focus you on one type of martial arts from just one area," continued the teacher, "those who do are fools, you learn more if you study more is this clear."

"Yes sir," stated Kai and Fayth together.

"Let's start then," stated the teacher standing up.

Kai and Fayth spent the rest of the time learning basic martial arts concepts. Nothing to hard or complex, the right way to punch the right way to kick the right was to block simple things like that. After an hour and a half of the lesson the teacher called for a stop. By the time they did stop even with the simple exercises Kai and Fayth were soaked to the bone with sweat.

"You both have done well for your first lesson," stated the teacher, "this year we will be focusing on strikes of different kinds, you will learn punches, you will learn kicks, and you will learn other forms of striking from other focuses as well."

"Sir," stated Kai, "can we have your name?"

The elderly man smiled, "Oh that's right I haven't introduced myself old age is getting to me I guess, my name is Jericho Stone, Professor Stone."

Kai and Fayth nodded.

"Okay the next thing I need to do is give you homework," stated the Professor Stone, "your homework will be the same every time we meet you will practice the moves I showed you and you will also each perform a work out of you physical abilities."

Professor Stone handed them a set of parchments that consisted of different exercises like sit ups and crunches. Kai mentally added it into his work out for the morning.

"So that is our first lesson, go get yourselves showered and down to supper," stated Professor Stone, "I will see you again the day after tomorrow."

Kai and Fayth were walking back towards their dorms; they could walk together for a while since both their dorms were in close to the same area. Kai's being in the cellar and Fayth's being in the dungeon.

"Any more problems with Draco?" stated Andy as they walked.

"He still tries to induct me into his stupid little cheerleading squad," stated Fayth shrugging.

"Nothing major I hope," stated Andy.

"Na he is just pretty much a oily spoiled little weasel nothing I can't handle," winked Fayth.

Kai chuckled at his cousin's antics, "So have you been practicing?"

Fayth smirked, "Of course every chance I get I am an animal."

Kai nodded, "So when were you going to tell me you could turn into a grizzly and an African elephant."

Fayth paled, "How did you know?"

"I run around in the form of an animal even more then you do," stated Kai smiling, "I noticed you thrashing about as an elephant one time as I was stalking through the woods as my Mountain Dog, and since there is only one person I know who could be thrashing around as an African elephant."

Fayth blushed, "Oh…yeah I was going to tell you but then I knew you would tell your dad and he would get mad at my mom for letting me get the more advanced forms."

Kai sighed, "Yes I will have to tell my dad, he will probably yell a little at your mom, but I highly doubt it is worth you hiding it from me."

Fayth nodded as they arrived at the corridor that would lead each to their separate dorm areas.

"Alright well I better get showered so I can go meet Andy for our detention from that idiot Lockheart," stated Kai shaking his head.

"You have had more detentions then I have," stated Fayth, "you really should learn to hold your tongue around that Professor."

"I can't help it he is a fraud," stated Kai looking at one of the paintings on the wall, "a stupid pathetic idiot Professor."

"Yes, but if you keep losing your house points you're not going to make any friends," stated Fayth.

"Fayth hurry up!" shouted a girl from down the corridor.

"Just a minute Daphene," replied Fayth.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Have a date or something?"

Fayth shook her head, "Of course not, me and Daphene are going to do some homework together and then we are going to give our house mates pedicures, some social bonding time you know talking and getting to know you housemates."

Kai just shrugged, "Nobody worth getting to know quite yet."

Fayth smiled, "What about one Ginny Weasely?"

Kai blushed, "Well almost no one."

Fayth just smiled as she waved good bye to her cousin, "Have fun in detention."

Kai shrugged, "Always, at least it is with someone I can tolerate."

Fayth just nodded her head in response.

An hour later Kai was walking with Andy out to Hagrid's hut.

"The coward couldn't even deal with us himself for our detention," stated Andy shaking his head.

"Apparently he has detention with Harry Potter tonight for something he and his friend Ron did," stated Andy with a shrug, "I think we got the better end of the deal."

"I would have to agree," stated Andy, "what do you think Hagrid will have us do?"

"Not sure but let's go see," stated Kai.

The two friend knocked on the door of the giant man's hut. Not long after Hagrid answered with a smile.

"Welcome boys," stated Hagrid in his friendly voice, "your here for detention given to you by that dope Lockheart."

"Well its good to hear were not the only ones who think so," stated Kai smiling.

"Yeah just don't tell anyone that," stated Hagrid in his gruff voice.

"Not a problem," replied Andy.

"What we're going to be doing is getting rid of the flesh eating slugs in the schools gardens," stated Hagrid as he pulled out his crossbow.

"Okay?" stated Kai curiously, "how are we suppose to help?"

"Simple," stated Hagrid as he grabbed a couple of garden hoes and handed them to the two kids, "chop them in half."

The two kids shrugged, "Sound fun."

The three of them headed off to the school gardens to perform their task.

Flesh eating slugs were nasty little things, they were about 4' long, ghostly pale white with no eyes that could be seen. They crawled around like a normal slug and ate pretty much anything that they came in contact with.

"You want us to cut these in half with these," stated Kai holding up his hoe which looked like a needle compared to these things.

"Or magic if you know any," stated Hagrid, "were going to split up you two will cover the north and west sections and I will cover the east and south sections, they aren't that dangerous as long as you don't get near their teeth."

"Well that sounds easy enough," stated Kai as he and Andy headed off in one direction while Hagrid headed off in the other.

"Okay we both know that this isn't going to work," stated Andy as he tossed aside the hoe, "I know that you can become more than just you and I am sure you know that I am something different as well."

Kai smirked, "So how does an Andalite end up here of all places?" He stated before he started to grow in size he bulked out growing muscles that weren't previously there. His body started to grow long shaggy hair and his face extended, his bulk reached so much that he fell forward on his hands which were now front legs and hooves. The last thing that transformed was a massive set of horns, standing where Kai once stood was a Highland Bull.

_'Let's just say I got left behind,'_ stated Andy's voice in his head. He was no longer the brown haired green eyed kid Kai knew, he was now a large centaur looking creature but more sleek then bulky. His face had no mouth or nose you could see and a set of stalk eyes on top of his head. He had a tail that ended in a wicked blade like weapon.

_'That sucks,'_ returned Kai in though speak, _'you wouldn't happen to be related to an Ax would you?'_

_'He was my father,'_ returned Andy, _'shall you pitch and I bat?'_

_ 'I would bet your mother was a witch, your family really does have a thing for us humans don't they? And that sounds like a plan,'_ returned Kai in thought speech as he charged one of the slugs, he lowered his horns under the bulk of the critter and with a massive heave he sent it flying towards Andy.

_'Family curse it would appear, and yeah she was,' _stated Andy whose tail moved like lighting cutting the slug in half, _'hope this stuff washes off my tail blade, rather proud of it.'_

Kai chuckled as he lifted another one with his bull horns and tossed it towards Andy, _'Don't worry your head I am sure it is just guts and flesh, easy wash off.'_

Andy returned the chuckle as he slashed another one in half, _'Good point.'_

The two of them continued through the garden Kai tossing the slugs while Andy slashed them in half. They were rather efficient and worked well together, soon the entire north and west side of the garden was clear of stupid slugs. One the final one was cut in half Kai returned to his normal shape and walked up and touched the dying slug he closed his eyes as he absorbed the DNA. Andy remained in his Andalite form and did the same thing.

"You never know when it might be useful to be a 4' flesh eating slug," was Kai's statement as the two of them stood up from gathering the DNA.

Andy nodded as he concentrated and turned back into his human form just as Hagrid appeared out of the night.

"Wow," he stated in his gruff voice, "rather impressive both of you, well that is your detention time go on up to the castle and head to bed."

"Alright Hagrid, have a good night," replied Kai with a smile.

The two friends walked back to the castle. Andy and Kai got inside the two of them started to head towards their separate wings when Harry appeared listening to the wall.

"Umm…Harry what are you doing?" stated Kai looking at him strangely.

"Did you hear it?" stated Harry in a whisper.

"Hear what?" asked Andy.

"That voice," replied Harry.

"What voice? Harry I think you need to get to your dorm you probably spent too much time with that idiot and know you have lost brain cells," stated Kai but his hearing was on high alert he almost thought he heard the sound of a heavy body moving through the wall, but dismissed it as lack of sleep.

Harry shook his head, "Yeah your probably right, good night you two."

"Good night Harry," stated Andy and Kai.

The three of them separated heading to their separate dorm rooms.

Author's Notes

So this has been a long time coming I know but I was suffering some minor writers block not really sure what I wanted to do. Figured it out though obviously and here is the results. So yes Andy is an Andalite, and yes he is the son of Ax what strange development will this have keep reading to find out!

Morph Updates:

Kai: Mouse, Clydesdale, Bull, Bernease Mountain Dog, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rooster, Flesh-Eating Slug

Fayth: Clydesdale, Cow, German Shepard, Guinea Pig, Red-Tailed Hawk, Grizzly Bear, African Elephant

Andy: Andalite, Human, Flesh-Eating Slug


	8. Chapter 8: Date? and Blood

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 8: Date? and Blood**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

Classes continued for Kai and Fayth, they were enjoying every minute of it. They learned a lot and when they learned a new spell they always tried to cast it without a wand afterwards.

"You know this is a lot harder then I would have ever guessed," stated Kai as he once more failed to cast the coloring charm without his wand.

"Yeah," replied Fayth "makes you wonder why it is so hard to do it without a wand."

Kai nodded as he grabbed his wand and flipped it around in his hand, he waved it and cast the coloring charm again he focused on the feelings he felt as he cast the spell, "It focuses it."

Kai went to cast the spell without the wand and he felt the same feeling but it was all over the place instead focused like when he cast the spell with his wand, "So the challenge is to focus it without the wand."

"Kind of like when we morph, we have to focus the energy of the morph to go where we want it to," stated Fayth as she thought about it.

"So what if we focused the spell through parts of our body," stated Kai nodding his head, "like if we want to cast the coloring charm we focus the energy into our finger since that is what would look the most normal."

"So as we cast the spell," stated Fayth as she focused on casting the spell, "we focus the energy through our finger, like so." Fayth touched a nearby table and it turned into a dark green color.

"Exactly," stated Kai as he did the same thing focusing the energy of the spell into his finger as he touched the same table and turned it back to the brown color it was originally.

"That is great," stated Fayth, "now we have a way to cast spells wandlessly."

"It is going to take a lot more practice but we should be able learn all our magic the same way," stated Kai smiling.

"Alright!" exclaimed Fayth jumping up in the air, "so what are you plans for the rest of the night?"

"Andy and I are going to go running there has been some rumors running through the forest about something terrible coming to Hogwarts among the animals and were going to see if we can get any more information," stated Kai, "you want to come with?"

"Well I would, but I am not nearly as good on doing my homework as you are so me and Daphane need to get our transfiguration homework done or McGonagall will have both of our heads," stated Fayth.

"Well that is no fun," stated Kai shaking his head, "check out a couple of these books they will help." Kai handed her a list of the books he used for his Transfiguration homework.

"Thanks cous you're a savior," stated Fayth hugging Kai before she headed off to show Daphne the list hoping it would make their homework go easier.

"Yeah well what cousins are for," stated Kai shaking his head he was about to leave when suddenly the door opened and Ginny was standing there.

Kai wasn't able to see the little red head as much as he wanted to do to class schedules and other things like that. She looked so pale it scared Kai, "Ginny?"

"Hi Kai," her voice was so soft he could barely hear it.

Kai was a very intuition person, with the many animal senses that were in his body he knew that something was wrong. He also knew that one of the best ways to help a problem even if a little was to give someone a hug. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Ginny hugging her close.

Ginny was flabbergasted she didn't really know what to expect but this wasn't it at all. She melted into Kai's strong arms and started to cry. She didn't know what for or why but she needed to.

The other being that had been slowly making its presence in the soul of Ginny pulled back from the touch. It was something unknown, something horrible, something he could never understand. He would have to up his plans before this could get out of control.

Ginny felt the heavy weight she had been having lift away from her heart for a brief second she felt like her old self again. It was a great feeling and she didn't want to let go.

Andy was walking to where Fayth and Kai were suppose to be practicing, he and Kai were suppose to go see what they could learn from the animals of the forest about this horrible thing that was on the horizon. He opened the door to see Kai hugging Ginny and knew that they would be doing their reconnaissance another time. He closed the door and returned to his tower.

"You look like you could use some cheering up," stated Kai smiling as he let her go.

Ginny was scared that when he let her go the weight would come back, but it didn't she still felt like her old self, she decided to hold onto the feeling, and she nodded her head.

"Come with me," stated Kai as he pulled her out the door he had noticed Andy come in and had given him the sign that they would do their recon later right now Ginny needed some cheering up.

Ginny followed Kai through the corridors and out of the building, "Where are we going good sir?"

Kai smiled when he heard good sir it was the Ginny he knew, "Well m'lady it is somewhere I know you will love."

"But exactly where is that," stated Ginny smiling.

Kai just smirked as he led her through the afternoon air weaving through the grounds until they reached their destination, well the beginning of their destination anyway. It was a long lane surrounded on both sides by tall trees whose branches wove together forming an arch like structure overhead.

"Okay m'lady from here on out you need to trust me," stated Kai turning to her, "do you think you can do that?"

Ginny looked at him looking for any sign of misleading that he could be tricking her, there wasn't anything there just brutal honesty of trust, she nodded her head not really sure if she could find any words to say.

"Close your eyes and take my hand," stated Kai smiling.

Ginny closed her eyes and held out her hand she felt Kai's hand take it, they were rough like someone who did a lot of work. She then felt another strange sensation she didn't expect a soft touch of what she thought was him kissing her knuckles.

"Thanks for trusting me," he stated and started to lead her through the tunnel.

Ginny was walking blindly along what felt like a dirt path. As she walked she started to hear what sounded like falling water. As they walked it got louder and louder till they finally stopped where it was the loudest.

"Okay open your eyes," stated Kai.

Ginny opened her eyes and was temporally blinded by the sun reflecting off a magnificent waterfall that fell into a pool of clean clear water. It was the most serene sight Ginny had ever seen, the waterfall cascaded down the side of a cliff. Soft patches of grass and moss surrounded the small pool of water, great places for afternoon naps or picnics. It was the most beautiful place Ginny had ever seen.

"So what do you think?" asked Kai smiling at her.

"It's gorgeous, how did you even come across this place?" returned Ginny walking around. She couldn't help herself as she slipped off her shoes and was walking through the soft mosses and grasses barefoot.

"I am kind of a wanderer," stated Kai smiling as he slipped out of his robes and was standing in his morph outfit. A pair of bike shorts and a tank top "came across it on one of my wanderings." Then Kai dove into the crystal blue water and started to swim around when he resurfaced he was smiling at Ginny, "Well are you going to just stand up there or would you like to come in?"

Ginny blushed, "But...I don't have a swimsuit or anything."

"Your wearing undergarments aren't you?" asked Kai, "how about this while you get out of your robes and jump in I will turn my back, go underwater, and close my eyes."

Ginny thought about it for a minute, well her undergarments were dark color so that wouldn't be a problem, not that she had much to show off anyway. She slowly nodded her head, "Okay."

Kai smiled as he turned his back to her, took a deep breath and dove underwater where he waited.

Ginny slowly pulled off her robes standing there in her undergarments then she jumped in to the clear pool, when most her body was underwater she swam over and tapped Kai on the shoulder.

Kai smirked underwater when he felt Ginny tap him on the shoulder, he spun around underwater. Then reaching his arms out he grabbed her around the waste then he rose up out of the water taking her with him and then tossed her through the air and into the water again.

Ginny was surprised when she suddenly felt her body lift up and fly through the air, she hit the water again laughing the entire way. Ginny hadn't been able to laugh for a while for some reason and it felt great. When she resurfaced she was still laughing.

"Now there is the Ginny I know," stated Kai from where he had thrown her.

"Oh good sir you are so going down," stated Ginny as she swam forward and tried to dunk him.

The two friends spent the next hour or so playing in the water, finally it was starting to get late and food would be served soon at the great hall. So Kai once again turned his back and dove underwater closing his eyes, as Ginny got out and put her robe back on. After she was done he followed getting his robes back on, then the two friends walked up to the castle together chatting the entire way. When they reached the Great Hall they had to part ways before they did though Kai stopped Ginny.

"You feel better?" asked Kai.

Ginny nodded, "Much better thank you for an amazing afternoon."

Kai smiled, "It was my pleasure."

Ginny smiled as she bit her lower lip for a minute then she stood a little taller and kissed Kai on the cheek, "Thank you."

It was like a freight train hitting Kai, the warm feeling that buzzed through his entire body could have probably caused him to float. It didn't understand it one bit but he liked it that warmness it was something he never experienced in his life.

"Well you are very welcome, maybe some time when we get better at sneaking around I will take you out their during the night you have a very good view of the stars and moon from that pond," stated Kai.

"I would enjoy that very much," stated Ginny with a smile. Her heart was on fire, she didn't know why she had the urge to kiss his cheek but the feelings that erupted from it were nothing like she had ever felt in her life. She wanted to hold on to that feeling with a death graps.

"Well then consider it a date," stated Kai smiling, "but we should probably go eat."

"Okay, it's a date," smiled Ginny nodding her head.

The two friends separated to head their separate tables to enjoy their dinners.

Ginny spent the rest of the night chatting more with her housemates then she had in a long time. Finally when the night ended she settled down to tell Tom about her day, the instant she put quill to parchment the weight returned full strength if not harder.

The next couple of days flew by and it was Halloween before anyone knew it. Halloween day found Kai, Andy, Fayth, and Daphne doing homework in the library for most the day when they didn't have class. The day crawled by with both Andy and Kai getting all their work done while Fayth and Daphne Greengrass got most of their done.

Daphne Greengrass had become Fayth's best friend in the time they had spent at school. She was a second year but enjoyed hanging out with Fayth a lot more then with the students of her own year. She had dark hair and eyes that gave her a noble look, which made sense since she was from a rather old pure blood family.

"Done," stated Fayth "can't focus anymore, Daph you want to go torture some guys by flirting and teasing?"

"Sounds fun," smiled Daphne.

Kai and Andy just rolled their eyes at the girls, they are creatures that the two guys may never understand, especially these two girls.

"Well boys we have some torturing to do," stated Fayth as she packed up her books and scrolls into her backpack, "what are you to going to do?"

Kai and Andy just smirked, "We will find something to do."

Fayth and Daphne rolled their eyes, "Mysterious as ever, well have fun and stay out of trouble."

"You too," replied Kai, "you're going running with me tomorrow right Fayth, you haven't be practicing as much as you should be."

"Practicing?" asked Daphne.

"His father is kind of a work out a holic and expects us to be," stated Fayth rolling her eyes, "umm…well you see…"

Kai held up his hand, "You don't have to tell me anything, it's not like lives depend on it anymore or anything, I will see you later then."

"Thanks cous have I told you that you're an amazing cousin to ever walk the earth," stated Fayth hugging Kai.

"Well it never hurts to hear it more than once," stated Kai smiling as he returned his cousins hug.

The girls left after that leaving Kai and Andy in the library. The two friends spent another hour finishing up homework then they packed their stuff up.

"So I will meet you in the corridor outside of Ravenclaw Tower in about an hour, from their we will start from the top and work our way down?" asked Kai as he packed the last of his stuff up.

"Sounds like a plan," stated Andy.

Kai nodded and the two friends went separate ways. After dropping off his stuff Kai made his was up to the corridor that was near the Ravenclaw dorm or so he thought. He waited patiently and was soon joined by Andy.

"There is an abandoned classroom over here," stated Kai motioning to a door that was close by.

The two friends walked into the room and soon Andy was his normal Andalite self.

"So did you catch one?" asked Kai as he took off his robes and folded them up on a desk that was nearby.

_'Yeah it wasn't hard,'_ replied Andy as he tapped his hoof on the concrete floor.

Kai smirked, "Nobody is going to have a better understanding of the school then we are after this."

_'It's not exactly fair we can get more than one perceptive of why most people only have one perspective,'_ replied Andy.

"Good point," stated Kai as he finished folding up the last of his robes, "ready?"

_'Always,'_ stated Andy

Soon where the two students were standing was a pair of mice. One was white which was Kai the other was a brown color which was Andy.

_'So let's see what we can see,'_ commented Kai through thought speak.

_'After you,'_ replied Andy.

The two mice took off to explore the school floor by floor as mice, they didn't expect to get the entire school scoped out as mice but it would be a work in progress if there ever was one. As a mouse the world is completely different then if you are a human, everything is in colossal scale which intimidates the mouse but at the same time a mouse can go places people never dreamed of. Kai and Andy found a dozen secret passages that you wouldn't be able to notice as a person. They explored for most the evening going into an abandoned classroom whenever they felt the two hour mark coming up on them and changing back to their original forms to return back to mouse.

They ran into very little problems until they reached a third floor corridor. They were scampering across the side of the corridor when suddenly Mrs. Norris, Filches cat caught sight of them.

_'Oh crap,'_ stated Kai as he turned his mouse body on a time and took off the other way.

_'Not good,' _stated Andy as he followed after Kai.

The two mice ran as fast as they could away from the cat taking every little twist and turn that they could to avoid getting eaten by the ferocious cat. No matter how many times they dodged Mrs. Norris appeared in a different spot right close to them.

_'Damn cat must have just as much knowledge of this school as anyone else,'_ stated Andy as he dodged just in time to avoid a paw swipe from the cat that appeared out of the wall.

_'Yeah but we can't morph back in the middle of the corridor,' _stated Kai as he took another corner and was instantly hydroplaning across water, _'You have got to be kidding me who the heck flooded the bathroom?'_

_ 'I don't know but that is seriously not good for us,'_ replied Andy as another paw lunged at him which he barely dodged.

The two mice hydroplaned across the entire corridor as they tried to avoid the monstrous cat that was trying to eat them. They hydroplaned around a corner and were placed back on dry ground which they took off at full speed.

_'Kai, she isn't following us anymore,'_ stated Andy as he slowed down and turned around.

_'What she was right on our heels why wouldn't she keep the chase up?'_ stated Kai. Suddenly his mouse senses went haywire, they were so powerful that he almost lost control lucky he had been well disciplined through his many hours as an animal that he didn't lose control.

_'What was that?'_ stated Andy as he felt his mouse body shivering with terror.

_'I don't know but it came from around the corner,'_ stated Kai as he started walking in that direction. He walked slowly the feeling getting stronger and stronger it took all of his will power to keep control of mouse, just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. Kai turned the corner and was just able to see a cloaked figure vanish into a nearby passage. He wasn't for sure but he thought he saw a glimpse of red. He crawled forward slowly with Andy right on his heels what he saw on the wall and hanging by the bracket struck fear into his mouse and human heart.

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE," underneath the writing was Mrs. Norris petrified and hanging by a torch bracket.

Not long after Harry, Ron, and a girl who Kai thoughts name was Hermione appeared followed by the rest of the school. Kai and Andy quietly slipped away from the scene to return to the classroom with their stuff.

When they were back to humans Kai looked at Andy, "What do you make of it?"

"I don't know Kai, but whatever it was terrified the mouse to the very core of its being, which doesn't bode well for us," stated Andy as he put his robes back on.

"Let's keep on our guard," stated Kai, "and let's not tell the girls what we sensed."

Andy nodded, "Alright sounds like a plan, shall we continue our survey tomorrow or wait a couple days."

"Let's wait a couple days," stated Kai as he could still feel the terror that the mouse had for that brief moment.

"Alright, good night Kai," stated Andy as he turned to walk out the door and back to his dorm.

"Yeah good night Andy," replied Kai as he headed to his own dorm.

**Author's Notes**

So originally I was going to do my prank on Gilderoy but I liked the "date" scene a lot better right here. Kind of right before Tom has complete control of Ginny and giving him a reason to speed up his plans as it were.

Hope you enjoyed the "date" scene and the mouse scene. I really like the mouse scene a lot.

So many of you are probably going to wonder why Fayth doesn't spend as much time in morph as Kai does. My reasoning is Kai kind of takes it as a personal promise to his dad while Fayth thinks it's more for fun.

Morph Update:

Kai: Mouse, Clydesdale, Bull, Bernease Mountain Dog, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rooster, Flesh-Eating Slug

Fayth: Clydesdale, Cow, German Shepard, Guinea Pig, Red-Tailed Hawk, Grizzly Bear, African Elephant

Andy: Andalite, Human, Flesh-Eating Slug, Mouse


	9. Chapter 9: History Lessons and Pranks

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 9: History Lessons and Pranks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

The writing on the wall was the talk of the school the next day. Everyone including Kai was interested in knowing what the Chamber of Secrets was. Kai decided he would bring it up to his favorite Professor during her class.

Professor McGonagall was talking about how to transfigure a shape into a different shape. Through the year the students were taught how to transfigure things of similar shape to things of another similar shape. Their first spell they learned was how to transfigure a needle to a match and a match to a needle a spell that Kai had mastered in very little time, much to the excitement of Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was also one of the only Professor's that Kai truly trusted.

It was during another lesson that Kai decided he was going to ask the Professor about the Chamber of Secrets. He walked into the class and sat down at his usual spot at the front of the class. Andy soon appeared next to him.

"How are you doing?" stated Andy as he sat down.

"I am doing well after being chased by that crazed cat of Filch's," replied Kai with a smile.

"Maybe we should do our exploring as something not nearly as cat edible," stated Andy as he waited for Professor McGonagall to appear.

"She is already here," stated Kai non-chalantly gesturing to the cat on the desk, "as for something less edible what about a spider?"

Andy did a double take at the cat on the desk; sure enough it had the same marking around its eyes that glasses would be. He smiled take a morphed to know a morphed he shook his head. He turned back to Kai, "Spiders huh? Well that would take care of the cat problem, it would take us a lot longer to look at the whole castle though as spiders."

"True but it should be less dangerous for us as spiders then as mice," stated Kai as he nodded to the desk again.

Andy looked and sure enough there Professor McGonagall ready to start class. Andy quieted for the meantime until they could talk again. They have been really good about keeping their unique abilities, and Andy's unique race under wraps. The lesson started right off, after a while and when the class was about to end Kai decided it would be a good time to bring it up. He raised his hand.

"What is it Kai?" asked Professor McGonagall she still didn't know why she couldn't say his last name or Fayth's last name either.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Kai.

Professor McGonagall sighed she knew it would be asked, "I suppose it was going to come to this, put your stuff away and I will tell you about it."

All of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's put away their stuff as quickly as possible to hear the story.

"As you know Hogwarts was founded by the four greatest witches and wizards of the time Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowana Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, now three of the four founders lived harmoniously together, one did not," stated Professor McGonagall.

There was no remark from anyone which made Professor McGonagall smile, if it were her Gryffindor's they would make some remark about guessing who.

"Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective in the acceptance of students," continued Professor McGonagall, "he believed that magic should be kept inside magical families, and anybody else was not worthy of learning magic."

"Muggle Born," stated one of the Ravenclaw students who Kai thought was muggle born.

"Right, well as it stood the other founders didn't agree and this left Salazar to leave the school, but not before he built a hidden chamber inside the school, there it is said he kept something that only the heir of Slytherin could control, something terrible so one day someone else could follow Salazar's dreams of nobody but the pure could be here," stated Professor McGonagall, "of course the school has been searched many times and no such chamber has been found."

"Professor," stated Kai thinking it through, "what does legend say is in the chamber?"

"A monster," stated Professor McGonagall.

A shiver ran through the entire class and soon the class was dismissed.

"So what do you think?" asked Andy.

"KAI!" shouted a very familiar female voice.

Kai turned to see his cousin running up to him, "Hey Fayth."

"Did you hear about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked.

"Yeah Professor McGonagall just told us about it," stated Kai, "you?"

"Professor Binns after much begging and pleading," stated Fayth as she joined Kai and Andy walking. They all three had free time before lunch so there was no hurry to get anywhere.

"What do you think?" reiterated Andy to both of them.

"I think we need to be on our guard," stated Kai something didn't feel right. He could feel every sense in his body on edge; it was like an unholy kind of mist lingered over the school that only he could see.

"I think someone is trying to be funny," stated Fayth, "but I will keep my eyes and ears open."

"Alright, so will we," stated Andy, "I have to go and change, Kai are we still doing some training?"

"That's all you two do is train, you need to get girlfriends or something," stated Fayth shaking her head at us.

"I'm eleven?" stated Kai

"Yeah and I am an alien remember," added Andy.

"Well that is beside the point," stated Fayth waving it off.

"You could join us?" stated Kai.

"Na that's alright, I have to go meet Daphne some of the other first years want nails done and Daphne says she can do a really good job with it," stated Fayth smiling brightly. She waved good bye to the two boys and ran off towards the dungeon.

"Don't let her attitude and personality fool you Andy," stated Kai as he watched her go, "she is just as much the warrior princess as her mother is, lets go."

The two friends headed out on the grounds and found a secluded spot. Soon Andy had shed his human form and was running around in his Andalite body.

"Hey Andy," stated Kai, "do you think I could absorb some of your DNA?"

Andy stopped running and walked over to Kai, _'Yeah sure, you will love this form I know I do.'_

Kai smiled as he put his hand on Andy's shoulder he closed his eyes and concentrated, Andy kind of went into a daze for a few seconds and soon returned to normal.

_'Cool now I have a tail dueling partner,' _stated Andy.

"Tail dueling?" asked Kai.

_'Transform and I will teach you,'_ stated Andy.

"I'm not going to like this am I," stated Kai as he focused on his friends true form, he felt the changes and soon two exact copies of Andalite were standing in the clearing.

The free time the two had was filled with Kai getting use to the new body. Once he was comfortable enough to move around in it and sense in it, Andy taught him to tail duel. Andy wiped the floor with Kai over and over again, but Andy did say that for someone just learning Andy had a natural talent. After the training session the two friends returned to human form and headed for lunch.

Nothing major happened the next couple days which made Kai and Fayth antsy.

"I think we need to continue our prank war on the twins not to mention you have to pull your prank on that buffoon," stated Fayth one day as the two were walking around the grounds in the afternoon.

Andy had some homework he needed to finish up so Kai and Fayth decided to take a walk together since they haven't been able to hang out as often as they would like.

"You know what my good cousin I believe your right," stated Kai, "Lockheart isn't going to be hard so we will do that one first but the twin are professional pranksters, there last prank on us was pretty good."

George and Fred had found a potion that switched Fayth's and Kai's voice for a day. It was rather weird to here Fayth's voice coming out of Kai and vice versa.

"This is true we will have to think deep and hard about that one," stated Fayth.

"We might be able to hire Ginny for some help," stated Kai.

"I don't know Kai Ginny seems to be spending a lot of time by herself, I keep trying to talk to her but she just avoids me like the plague," stated Fayth.

"Hmm…" stated Kai another puzzle to add onto the puzzles of this year. Kai did a mental tally of his puzzles: Prank Lockheart easy, Prank the twins not so easy, Chamber of Secrets something didn't feel right about that legend but Kai hadn't figured anything out except what Professor McGonagall said, figure out why Ginny is so withdrawn, and why that old fool Dumbledore is glowing like a damn lighthouse.

This later puzzle bugged Kai even more than the other ones, well except for the puzzle about Ginny. Kai had done everything in his power to avoid Dumbledore following his father's advice about just avoiding the old man. Something about him was off; Kai was still fairly new to the magical world and couldn't place his finger on it. Lately however Dumbledore has had a much cheerier demeanor and a brighter more unnatural twinkle in his eye. It bugged Kai and Andy for that matter.

"So what are you going to do to Lockheart?" asked Fayth shaking Kai out of his reveries.

Kai just smirked, "Oh it will be epic I promise, I have been working on it since he gave me my second detention, the one where I brought up he was a fraud."

Fayth smiled, "Uncle Marco would be so proud."

"I actually got his help along with the twins help," stated Kai. Apparently the twins despised Lockheart just as much as Kai did.

"What can I help with?" asked Fayth not wanting to be left out.

Kai smiled, "I need some of your girlish charm of course."

"Well that I have plenty of, what's the plan?" asked Fayth.

Kai talked her through what he was going to do and how she would help.

"That is positively delightful," smirked Fayth, "when?"

"Well let's see supper is in less than an hour I have worked on a delay spell for nearly three months now so I think we will go right now," stated Kai.

"Great," stated Fayth.

The two cousins headed off towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Gildroy was of course there he stayed there more than anywhere else because then he wouldn't be questioned more then he wanted to by other Professors. Gildroy was very happy with this gig, he got paid and did very little and nobody knew the better, it was a perfect scheme like all of his other schemes. He was reading an article in a magazine about himself of course when he heard a knock on the door.

"Professor Lockheart," stated Fayth mustering all the childhood female innocence she could muster, "I was wondering if you could help me."

Professor Lockheart liked this girl better than her horrible cousin, she actually held her tongue in class and he almost thought she fancied him like all the other girls in the school. He was very wrong of course, Fayth hated him but she already got into way to much trouble with most of the other Professors and it was easy to put on a innocent act in his classroom.

"Of course dear, need help on the outline autobiography of myself and my deeds," stated Gildroy.

"Yes sir," stated Fayth keeping her act up perfectly. She smirked inside when she saw that Gildroy had left his over robes on the chair when he stood up.

"Well let's see what you got so far," stated Gildroy walking over to the desk that Fayth usually sat at towards the back of the room to help her. He didn't notice when a mouse slipped in the door behind her.

The mouse was Kai of course he scampered over to where he and Andy sat for class he had hid part of his prank there so he could fetch it when the time comes. He scampered across the room and to his desk he hid behind the front of it with Gildroy helping Fayth and not paying attention to the front of the room. Kai turned back into his human form and pulled the gift from Marco out from its hiding spot, a bundle of fireworks. Then being as quiet as he could he moved to where Gildroy left his robe, he used a couple of simple charms here.

A sticking charm stuck the fireworks at different spots in the robe; a coloring charm changed them to match the robes so he wouldn't notice the difference between firework and robe; the next to charms weren't nearly as easy and he needed to go to the prank master twins for some assistance in learning them one animated the firworks so when they exploded the sparks would perform; the final charm was the hardest it was a delaying spell Kai could only manage about a half-hour delay which would put Gildroy right in the great hall during supper. Once the charms and fireworks were in place Kai transformed back into a mouse and scampered across the floor and out the door which was left open.

Fayth saw Kai scamper out and smiled, "Thank you Professor that helped a lot."

"Well of course dear, if you ever need anything else don't be afraid to ask me," stated Professor Lockheart smiling his big fake too white smile.

"Okay thank you," stated Fayth wanted to get out of there she really didn't like this guy.

Kai and Fayth met back together and continued their walk and then when supper rolled around they were the first ones there wanted the best seats in the house. Soon the Great Hall was packed with students and Professors. The food had just appeared when suddenly Kai's prank cam to fruit.

Gildroy was sitting in his chair when all of the sudden he heard a slight hissing sound, he passed it off as hunger. He was just about to take his first bite of his food when his robes exploded with colorful sparks. Sparks of all colors were surrounding him dancing around his head and body as the fireworks went off. All he saw was the fireworks going off all around him he didn't know the other part of the prank.

Kai was laughing so hard it hurt as he watched Gildroy Lockheart the biggest fraud and self absorbed person he had ever met light up like a roman candle. Different color sparks danced all around him, what Gildroy see but the rest of the Great Hall couldn't could was the sparks were forming the words.

"FRAUD! FAKE!"

Kai only had enough power right now to be able to words to form so he picked the two shortest and best words to describe the Professor. The whole Great Hall was roaring with laughter which made Kai smile this was perfect. He looked to the Gryffindor table and even Ginny was laughing so hard she was crying.

Ginny couldn't stop herself she laughed and laughed, it seemed like forever since she laughed not since her and Kai went to the pool. It rejuvenated her little making her fell happier than ever this year. Gildroy Lockheart was a roman candle with the sparks of the fireworks forming the words fake and fraud. She first thought it was George and Fred but then remembered there is only one person who uses fireworks in almost all of his pranks. She turned to see Kai slipping out of the Great Hall, the two caught eyes and he winked at her. How could one person make her so happy?

Again, what was causing him to lose control so much? The dark essence that had embedded itself in Ginny Weasley was once more pushed back and out losing control. This late in the transfusion he shouldn't be losing control? What was going on?

"ENOUGH!" roared Dumbledore as he disbanded the fireworks from around Gildroy. Of course he already knew that Gildroy was a fraud that is why he hired him, so he couldn't give Ginny any proper training against the dark arts so she would succumb, a necessary part in his overall scheme. What worried Dumbledore was that was some powerful magic coming off Gildroy and he didn't recognize the aura either, it was an unknown and those were bad for his plans.

**Author's Notes**

Okay so that might have been a little too much knowledge for Kai, the spells for the prank tell me what you think?

I enjoy seeing that people actually like my story and hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Morph Update:

Kai: Mouse, Clydesdale, Bull, Bernease Mountain Dog, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rooster, Flesh-Eating Slug, Andalite

Fayth: Clydesdale, Cow, German Shepard, Guinea Pig, Red-Tailed Hawk, Grizzly Bear, African Elephant

Andy: Andalite, Human, Flesh-Eating Slug, Mouse

Coming up Next: Quidditch and the twins Pranked!


	10. Chapter 10: PrankedQuidditch

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 10: The Prank Masters Pranked?...Quidditch Spectacles**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

Another couple days went by with classes and homework, it seemed the closer they got to Christmas the more work the Professors were piling on them. Kai still was doing a good job of keeping his school work done and ahead. He still found time to go out and exercise in all his forms, he was even getting better at tail blade fighting against Andy, he still couldn't win against him but he was getting closer

Fayth on the other hand was keeping ahead in her school work but just barely. She almost always found herself in the library the day before an essay was do trying to finish it up. She kept well enough ahead in Transfiguration since she was good at it, Charms, Defense, and the other basic classes were alright. Where she was falling behind was Potions, she didn't have the patients that Kai had, she inherited that from her mother. Not to mention she was always tormented by the other first year Slytherins because she usually partnered with Ginny. This fact was the current discussion of Kai and Fayth as they sat in the library working on homework together.

"I'm worried about her Kai," commented Fayth as she rubbed her eyes, they hurt from looking at parchment to long.

Kai didn't need any clarifying on who she was he already knew, "What makes you worried?"

"She is always pale," started Fayth, "and not the oh you just don't get enough sun pale the unearthly, undead pale of like a vampire or something."

"She could be feeling under the weather," supplied Kai.

"Yeah, but this is all the time Kai," reiterated Fayth.

Kai nodded, "What else?"

"She is distant from everyone, sure we communicate as were doing our potion and stuff but it is the bare minimum," stated Fayth, "nothing very concrete or personal."

"Sound like depression," stated Kai.

"You know as well as I do that isn't what it is," stated Fayth, "I know you, you have more connection to the intuition then anyone I have ever met."

Kai sighed as he laid down his quill, "Your right, I do know that it isn't depression it's more…sinister then that."

"Sinister," stated Fayth, "yeah that is a great word to describe it, the animal sense in my head are all crying out that something unnatural is at work."

"Natural to us and natural to the rest of the wizarding world is two different things," replied Kai, "but I agree."

"What should we do about it, she is our friend, she was one of the first people of this world to talk to us, you really like her," stated Fayth.

Kai did a double take, "Wait what I really like her? That was said with not the same reason as I think."

"Oh, don't lie to me Kai I have known you forever, you really "like" her," stated Fayth.

Kai sighed again he couldn't lie to his cousin, "I am not really sure what to think about her, she is very important I will give you that."

Fayth just nodded her head, guys were so thick headed sometime even her cousin.

Kai shook his head, "Back on topic what are we going to do to help her, I think the first thing we need to do is find out what is wrong with her."

Fayth cringed, "That sounds like more time in this library."

Kai chuckled, "Yeah it will mean more time in this library, if we're going to help Ginny we first have to know what is wrong with her."

Fayth sighed, "Yeah your right."

"I will start looking around since I am ahead on my homework," stated Kai as he rolled up his parchment he was working on, "you finish that potion essay."

"Okay dad," stated Fayth rolling her eyes.

"Better believe it," chuckled Kai.

Kai and Fayth spent every free chance they got studying up on different magical maladies looking for a way to help their friend. The other bit of free time they had they finalized the prank they were going to pull on the twins.

The prank needed to be simple enough that a couple of first years, even gifted first years as they were, could pull off. It also had to fly under the radar of the Professors which was easy, but it also had to fly under the radar's of the twins which was not so easy.

"Food," stated Kai one day.

"What?" replied Fayth and Andy?

"We should slip whatever was going to do into their food," reiterated Kai, "we know where the kitchen is and I bet we could talk one of the house elves to do it for us."

"Okay that is a good way to get it to them but what are we going to get to them?" asked Fayth.

Surprisingly Andy came up with the suggestion, "What if we give them this potion?"

Kai and Fayth looked at the potion he was looking at.

Florescent Hues: This Potion will chance a person into a florescent color adding in the detection if they are lost and cannot be found.

Kai smiled as he put his knowledge of potions to work, "You know if we change this ingredient and this ingredient we can have the colors cycle through over and over, they would look like a couple of neon signs for an entire day."

Fayth smirked, "That is perfect, but these ingredients are going to be hard to get."

Kai and Andy nodded their agreement, "We will have to think of a plan."

Kai and Andy were sitting in the dungeon they had finished their potion early and perfectly. They decided that the simplest way would be for someone to distract Snape while the other slipped into his store room and grabbed the stuff. Lucky for them they had the tools to do it, so after class Andy walked up to Professor Snape to ask a couple questions. They decided Kai would be the better choice to get the stuff since A) he has spent a lot more time in any animal morph then Andy has B) Andy had to change to his normal form before he could change again.

So while Andy was talking to Professor Snape and distracting him Kai ducked behind their work station and transformed into his mouse form. He quickly scampered across the room and under the door without anyone knowing the better. The other part of their plan required Kai to work the banishing spell which wasn't hard. In the store room he transformed grabbed the ingredient banished them to his trunk and was a mouse and out again before anyone knew the better. With their supplies in hand they could make the potion.

It was another day before the potion was finally done. Lucky for them it wasn't hard for them to talk one of the house elves, a young female one named Haily who took a liking to Kai, to slip the potion into the cups where Fred and George would be sitting. The spectacle and the fruits of their prank was hilarious, the twins spent an entire day flashing fluorescent colors that were bright enough to blind whoever looked at them. Fred and George thought it was hilarious to flaunting around the castle glowing like neon signs, they were already thinking about their next move in the prank war.

The first weekend in November brought the first Quidditch game of the season and man was it an intense one. The game was between Slytherin and Gryffindor where apparently Draco Malfoy was the seeker for Slytherin, and all of them got new brooms.

_'Its sad that Draco had to buy his way on to the team, look he has no talent once so ever,'_ stated Andy as he perched in a hawk form he had attained next to Kai who was also in hawk form. Fayth had decided to sit with her housemates to watch the game, Kai and Andy decided they get a much better view of it as hawks with the intense eyes.

_'Andy look over there,'_ stated Kai gesturing to a corner of the field if you weren't a hawk you wouldn't be able to see it.

Andy looked there was a small creature huddling in the corner watching the match intently, _'Isn't that a house elf?'_

_ 'Yeah but it isn't a Hogwarts one,'_ replied Kai watching the house elf.

A bludger flew close to the house elf and he waved his hand there was a red glow around the bludger and then it took off like a speeding arrow.

_'What did he just do to that bludger?'_ asked Andy.

_'I don't know but I bet were going to find out,'_ stated Kai as he saw the house elf vanish in a puff of smoke.

They sure did find out as the bludger that they saw the house elf mess with spent the rest of the game locked on one Harry Potter. It chased him all over the pitch never once going after anyone else. This confused Kai even more, Andy had already forgotten about it lost in the match he like Fayth was fascinated with this game. Why would someone send a killer bludger after Harry Potter? Especially when that someone was a house elf?

In the end Harry was able to pull out the win but was rewarded with that idiot Lockheart removing all of the bones in his arm. Worthless Professor. The students learned the next day that there was another attack this time on a student a Gryffindor apparently; this started a whole ocean of bad karma.

Author's Notes

Alright here is the next chapter; I had to watch my timing a little since I am trying to parallel this with Harry's story.

Hopefully people are enjoying it!

Read and Review

Morph Update:

Kai: Mouse, Clydesdale, Bull, Bernease Mountain Dog, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rooster, Flesh-Eating Slug, Andalite

Fayth: Clydesdale, Cow, German Shepard, Guinea Pig, Red-Tailed Hawk, Grizzly Bear, African Elephant

Andy: Andalite, Human, Flesh-Eating Slug, Mouse, Red-Tailed Hawk

Coming up next: The Dueling Club!


	11. Chapter 11: The Dueling Club

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 11: The Dueling Club…not.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

The atmosphere in Hogwarts was getting worse after the second attack on an actual student happened. Everyone was suspicious of everyone.

Kai and his friends were just as weary as everyone else, they continued their life as the best they could though. Kai and Fayth had continued to study what could be wrong with Ginny and Kai was the first to come to a conclusion.

"What if she is possessed?" Kai was just finishing up reading a book on the concept.

"What do you mean possessed?" Fayth was just putting away another book that they have been back reading.

"Possession is a means where someone or something takes control of another someone or something, those who are the target usually seem withdrawn from their normal life. There is usually a physical change of some sort paler skin, distant eyes and other such changes," Kai read the passage from a book.

"That does sound really similar to what Ginny is facing," Fayth nodded as she returned to sit next to Kai.

"Yea, however this book doesn't say how to stop it or what could be doing it," Kai sighed he really wanted to help his friend.

"That is not good," Fayth sighed as well.

Kai closed the book and put it away on the shelf. He placed his head against the book he needed to help her.

Fayth walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "We will figure it out."

Kai nodded as he turned towards her and gave her a weak smile.

The two of them left the library each going their separate way to their dorms.

The rest of the days continued with paranoia among the students, until an announcement appeared in all of the dorms.

"Dueling club huh?" Justin Finch-Fletchley commented loud enough for the entire common room to hear.

Kai was sitting in front of the fire reading through his potions essay making sure it was all right. He listened as Justin read the rest of the poster.

"It looks like it will take place tomorrow night," Justin was pretty excited about the idea of a dueling club.

Kai nodded his head that is definitely right, dueling club would be exciting.

The next night had Andy and Kai walking down with the rest of the students to the dueling club. There were many rumors flying around that it was going to be taught by Professor Flitwick who was a professional dueler back in the day. What was the truth made Andy and Kai sink with loathing.

"Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this dueling club to train you all up," Professor Lockhart was strutting across the stage.

"Him," Kai looked like he was about to fall over dead, "why him?"

"Professor Snape has been nice enough to assist me in the training of you all," Professor Lockhart was super full of himself this evening.

"Well maybe at least we can learn something from him," Andy patted his friend on the back, "besides if it will make you feel better we can do a little duel of our own later."

Kai brightened up, "You're on for that one, this time I will get you."

Andy laughed, "Not likely but you can keep telling yourself that."

Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart faced off each other and after the count of three Professor Snape let out an expelliamus curse which caused Professor Lockhart to fly across the stage.

"Perhaps Professor it would be could for us to first teach students how to block un-friendly spells," Professor Snape commented after Professor Lockhart gave a big speech on how it was good to show students that but if he could have easily stopped it.

"Right you are Professor; I think we shall split off into pairs and practice some disarming spells," Professor Lockhart tried to cover up his mis-hap.

"He sure can talk," Kai snorted as he and Andy paired off.

The dueling started simple between the two of them, they were pretty evenly matched each passing a spell back and forth. The worse curse they knew was the body-locking curse and the jelly-leg curse. Each of the two of them were able to avoid the others curse which led to none of them to get a winner.

"Serpentsorcia," Draco's voice echoed over the stages.

Kai and Andy turned to see a giant cobra appear out of Draco's wand against Harry. What happened next just caused more worry to run through the school.

Harry walked up to the serpent that had been shot up into the air and came back down by that moron Lockhart. The snake had turned towards Justin and was in a striking position. Harry started talking to it in a language that Kai could not recognize. It was a language with a lot of s sounds in it though. Soon Professor Snape destroyed the snake in a stunned voice.

Ron looked at the room and then at Harry, the he quickly grabbed Harry and hauled him out of the room before anyone else could say anything.

"What was that," Fayth had walked up behind Andy and Kai.

"Parselmouth," Kai stated he didn't really care if Harry Potter could speak to snakes.

"Parsel what?" Fayth looked at her cousin confused.

"Parslemouth," Kai reiterated again, "it is the ability to be able to talk to snakes, it is not a very common gift but it is a gift none the less, it has a dark connotation though now days since it seems to be a gift many darker wizards get."

"Oh," Fayth shrugged if it wasn't anything interesting it wasn't worth her thinking, "me and Daphne are going to go hang out for a little bit, wish this place allowed late night movies and popcorn."

Kai chuckled at his cousin she was such a girly girl sometimes, "Okay me and Andy are going to go talk to Professor Flitwick about something."

Fayth nodded as she went and found her best friend then the two of them left the scene and went to do what girls do.

Kai and Andy talked as they walked through the halls. As they were walking Kai noticed something on the ground. He walked over it and picked it up, it was a strand of red hair.

"Ginny?" Kai was confused; there was a secret passage right here that led to the second floor corridor really close to the girl's bathroom.

"Kai we need to hurry if we are going to catch Flitwick," Andy had passed him and was continuing towards the charm classroom.

"Yea," Kai placed the strand of hair in his pocket and then followed Andy.

The two of them made it to the classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice of the small Professor echoed through the door.

Kai and Andy walked in and were greeted happily by small Professor.

"Yea boys," Professor Flitwick was reading a book as the two friends entered.

"Hi Professor," Kai greeted smiling, "we were wondering if we could ask you something?"

Professor Flitwick put away his book and gave the boys his full attention.

"We were wondering if you would start an actual dueling club?" Andy smiled as he leaned on a desk, "actually teach us how to duel."

Professor Flitwick nodded, "I wish I could boys but sadly Professor Dumbledore has once more outlawed it after the situation this afternoon and I can't turn over his decision."

Kai sighed he had a feeling Professor Dumbledore was going to have to be talked to. He got a second idea.

"Professor me and Andy are really interested in learning how to duel, we both want to learn how to use magic to defend people," Kai thought about his word choice to make this sound legit because it was.

"Interesting," Professor Flitwick was fascinated with these two students they were some of his best.

"So we were wondering if you could private tutor us in dueling?" Andy finished getting Kai idea.

Professor Flitwick thought about it, Dumbledore had just outlawed a club for it not private tutoring for it, "Kai you would realize this would add more on to your schedule right?"

Kai smiled as he nodded his head, "Yea I know, I am usually a head in all of my classes and my martial arts class is going good as well I think I can handle it."

"Very well boys we will start next week," Professor Flitwick smiled he always wanted to pass on his dueling knowledge to younger generations.

"Thank you sir we are very appreciative," the two boys waved good bye as they left the room feeling light as a feather.

Kai felt the strand of hair in his pocket, what was wrong with his m'lady.

The two friends split ways and headed to each of their own houses.

A/N

I apologize to everyone lots of things distracted me from writing this and I have just now come back to finding it and have decided to see if I can continue it a little more.

So this is the dueling club and what better thing for two up and coming Andalite like warriors to learn how to duel :P

Morph Update:

Kai: Mouse, Clydesdale, Bull, Bernease Mountain Dog, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rooster, Flesh-Eating Slug, Andalite

Fayth: Clydesdale, Cow, German Shepard, Guinea Pig, Red-Tailed Hawk, Grizzly Bear, African Elephant

Andy: Andalite, Human, Flesh-Eating Slug, Mouse, Red-Tailed Hawk


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Break Part 1

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 12: Christmas Break Part 1**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

Kai continued to write his letter to his mother asking if he can bring Andy home for the holidays since he didn't have any family to go to. He mentioned that Andy was someone his parents really needed to meet. He also asks if Ginny can come visit as well, he feels that whatever is causing her such distress could be in the school.

He had already sent a letter to Ginny's family after asking the twins for permission. The conversation was interesting to say the least.

"You want to do what?" Fred looked surprised at his prank rival.

"I was wondering if Ginny could come stay with us at my farm," Kai sighed he knew this was going to be a weird conversation.

"Why?" George was looking at the young first year suspiciously.

"Something is wrong with her, don't tell me you have not noticed," Kai glared at the two brothers.

"Well…ummm…" George and Fred both stumbled over their words.

"She is your own sister and you haven't checked up on her at all have you, and if you two haven't Percy and Ron sure hasn't," Kai was getting angry, how could someone completely ignore their little sister.

"Well you see," the two tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind.

"No wonder she has been looking so frail if none of her siblings are talking to her and if she is having a hard time making friends," Kai glared again.

"She has you and Fayth," the twins tried to offer.

"We are in different houses so I don't get to hang out with her and Fayth is in Slytherin so the two of them don't hang out for the simple fact it would cause more problems with each of them because of short sightedness," Kai was furious with the two of them and the entire Weasely family at that.

The twins looked ashamed, "We are terrible aren't we."

"Not terrible," Kai had regained his composure, "will you allow her to come home with me and Fayth?"

The twins looked at each other then nodded, "We will bring it up with our mother but I don't see why not, we will also try harder to pay more attention to her."

Kai nodded, he just hopped it wasn't too late.

A few days later the news came back that mom would be more than willing to have Andy, Ginny and Daphne over for Christmas. Kai smiled and went to find Andy.

"Oh really that is awesome," Andy smiled after hearing the news he was worried he would have to spend Christmas by himself.

Kai smiled then excused himself to go and find Ginny. She was by herself in the library looking very pale and very sickly.

"Hey Ginny," Kai greeted as he walked up.

Ginny was not feeling well; she was waking up with blank spots in her memory. Things were happening that she couldn't explain. She was terrified of all of it. Then a voice echoed through the mist of her brain, a voice that shot straight through it and into the old Ginny. She looked up to see Kai she smiled and a rush of joy and happiness filled her up.

The being in her soul was horrified, it was happening again why! This late in the stage it shouldn't happen he lost control again and the actual Ginny took over. WHY!

Ginny felt the dark aura she was feeling lifted from her mind as Kai walked over and sat down next to her. As soon as he sat down she threw herself at him crying.

Kai wrapped his arms around the girl, "Don't cry I have come with some good news if you would like to accept it."

Ginny continued to cry she was relieved that she could it just didn't seem like she could deal with all of the darkness and evil she was feeling.

Kai just let her cry it out, when she was finished he fished lent her some of his shirt to wipe the tears away.

"Feel better?" Kai smiled.

Ginny nodded, "What did you want to ask me?"

He heard the old Ginny there, it sounded weak but it was there.

"I was wondering if you would like to come home for Christmas with me and Fayth?" Kai smiled.

"Really?" Ginny looked confused.

"Yep, I already have permission from your mother and father to come spend Christmas with us since we live out in the country and they feel you could use a relaxations of that without all the hustle and bustle of a crowded home," Kai smiled again, "we will walk through the woods, we can play games, my mom works at a zoo and she has got backstage access for all of us."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head, "I would like that a lot, what should I bring?"

This is what Kai was hoping for; he had been reading more and more on possession and has found a little mention of some dark magic that lets people possess others through objects.

"Nothing but your clothes, I am going to make you get rid of anything else you try to bring," Kai hoped this would get closer to the mystery of what was wrong with Ginny.

With out the other being control she just nodded her head, "Okay, when do we leave?"

"Right now," Kai smiled, this was the other part of his plan if something possessed her through an object he didn't want to give her anytime where it can re-insert itself with her messing with the object.

Ginny was surprised but nodded her head, "Okay I have to go get ready."

"George and Fred are going to make sure you don't forget anything," Kai smiled.

Not long after that the group of them was in Professor McGonagall's office. Seems over the first part of term Kai's parents were able to connect to the Floo Network and this was how they were going to get home.

"Okay everyone has a safe and good holiday," Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you Professor," they all chimed as they vanished one by one into green flames.

A small alarm went off in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What?" the old wizard stated, "That is my alarm on Ginny, she has left the school I thought I had it arranged so she wouldn't."

Dumbledore was worried for a minute then he thought about it; this late in the stage of the possession she shouldn't be able to leave the diary anywhere. So even if she left the school the link with the diary would stay strong, which would lead to her getting, pulled into the chamber, which would mean his pawn would go save her, which would create the link between Ginny and his pawn. No worries.

Kai and his friends arrived at Kai's home greeted by his and Fayth's parents and much to the surprise of Kai and Fayth.

"UNCLE MARCO!" the two kids lunged themselves at Marco giving him a massive hug.

"Hey my pranksters in training, I hope you have some good pranks to tell me about," Marco smirked devilishly.

After the greetings and introductions the group settled down so the kids could talk all about their first term of school. Stories of pranks, classes and adventures were just thrown into the group.

Kai made sure of two things he stayed close to Ginny and made sure that she was included in all of the stories and going on of his family. After just one night of good company and friends Ginny was looking a lot better than she has been.

The next day the group of them spent the day playing outside in the snow having snow ball fights and making snow angels and other fun snow activities. By the end of the day they were all cold and wet but extremely happy. After warm baths and hot chocolate Cassie announced that they would be able to go to the zoo tomorrow for her special backstage tour.

All of the kids were super excited Ginny had never seen a muggle zoo and was happier then she had ever been.

The other being her could do nothing, without her writing in the diary which was back at school he could not force control on her. He mentally made a note that as soon as she got back he would have to step up his plans even more if he didn't he would lose his hold and would never kill Harry Potter.

A/N

Okay so like I said I have decided to start this story and now that I have started my brain is just running wild with ideas.

I made sure that taking Ginny out of school over Christmas wouldn't ruin any of the main plots which I am trying to parallel and it doesn't so she gets a break from being possessed

Someone told me my characters were to "good" for that I apologize but I am not going to change them either. This story isn't meant to be some deep meaningful story it is suppose to be makes you feel good story and I like it that way.

Up Next ZOO!

Morph Update:

Kai: Mouse, Clydesdale, Bull, Bernease Mountain Dog, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rooster, Flesh-Eating Slug, Andalite

Fayth: Clydesdale, Cow, German Shepard, Guinea Pig, Red-Tailed Hawk, Grizzly Bear, African Elephant

Andy: Andalite, Human, Flesh-Eating Slug, Mouse, Red-Tailed Hawk


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Break Part 2

**Shifting Warriors: Book I: Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 13: Christmas Break Part 2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Animorphs wish I did but I don't so oh well.

The next morning Kai was up just as early as he usually was, he put on some warmer clothes and was heading out to do his morning exercises. He was greeted by Ginny; she was also dressed in warm workout clothes.

"Good morning m'lady," Kai smiled.

Ginny smiled, it was bright and once more full of life this time away from the school was doing her a lot of good. She blushed slightly and looked down.

"I was wondering if you would let me go with you?" Ginny was hoping he would say yes.

Kai smiled, "Of course you can."

Ginny smiled brightly and nodded her head, "Okay."

The two friends then went out into the cool morning air. Kai showed her the routine he usually did making sure he stayed next to her so she wasn't left by herself. The two of them chit chatted as they ran.

Ginny found herself telling Kai everything about her black outs and her holes in her memory. She couldn't stop herself and she felt a huge relief when she did.

Kai listened carefully to everything she had to say, the more she said the more he thought she was being possessed by something though he didn't know what or how.

"Well Ginny if you ever have one of those black outs come find me after you wake up okay?" Kai was very worried about his friend.

Ginny nodded her red hair bouncing.

The two finished their work out and got cleaned up.

Soon everyone was gathered in the living room of Kai's house and they all managed to get piled into a couple cars and they were off to the zoo.

The zoo they had decided to go to was the one where Cassie worked. The zoo was technically closed for the holiday but Cassie had made specials arrangements for the group of them to go and see the animals. It was also a time for Jake to take Kai and get him a few more fighting morphs.

Kai and his father were a little behinds the group who were all looking at the animals in awe, especially Ginny who had not seen many muggle animals.

"When you pick an attack morph you have to think carefully about it, you are going to connect with it in a way none of your other morphs could even come close," Jake smiled at his son.

He had taken Kai to the side one day and seen how his morphing had been coming. Jake had been impressed with Kai's knowledge of how his animals could be used and how they could function.

"Have you thought of an animal that you would like to be your attack morph?" Jake asked his son.

"Not really I think I want to try a large variety of them before I find one only," Kai replied he had done a lot of searching.

"That is pretty good we will get a few samples that you can mess around with," Jake stated.

Kai nodded, he and Jake then excused them to go to the bathroom. Kai made sure that he told his mom to tell Ginny everything she knew about the animals she saw. To make her feel included and because the more he thought about it the more he thought he would give Ginny the power to do what he can do.

"So where are we going first?" Jake smiled, "we will get you about three different animals to work with this next term."

Kai smiled, "First I was thinking something with strength, what about an Anaconda?"

Jake was surprised, "Have you been watching Most Extreme from Animal Planet?"

Kai smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay then to the reptile complex," Jake smirked; his son was such a studious one.

The two made it to the Reptile house. It was cool and dark in there it didn't take long for Kai and his father to find the Anaconda pen.

"Lucky these are not that aggressive in the zoo so you should be fine," Jake opened up the cage with the key he borrowed from his wife.

Kai walked in and saw the large snake laying there it raised its head and flicked its tongue not really caring. He was large for his species one of the biggest on the island.

"I just want to burrow your strength," Kai stated as he laid his hand on the tail of the large snake. He focused and the snake went into a kind of trance.

"Very good, what else were you looking for?" Jake smiled as his son left the Anaconda pen.

"Hyena," Kai smiled.

Jake nodded as they made their way around the zoo collecting some other morphs by the end of the day Kai had added the morphs of Anaconda, Hyena, Baboon and an Elephant Seal.

"Interesting choices," Jake went over Kai's choices one for strength, one for piracy, one for leadership, and one that was a killer.

Kai just smiled as he nodded his head to his father.

After the exciting day at the zoo the group decided it was time to head back.

The rest of Christmas was spent with presents and great company. Each friend was able to get the others something minor so there were plenty of presents going around for the ten year olds.

Finally it was time for all of them to return to school and Ginny seemed to be a brand new girl once more.

Kai knew that when she went back it would end up like before, he needed to figure out how to end the possession he felt that she was under.

A/N

Yay more exotic animals then what we have seen!

So Kai has figured out for the most part what the problem is he just doesn't know where it is originating from will he figure out what it is and save her?

Morph Update:

Kai: Mouse, Clydesdale, Bull, Bernease Mountain Dog, Red-Tailed Hawk, Rooster, Flesh-Eating Slug, Andalite, Anaconda, Hyena, Elephant Seal, Baboon

Fayth: Clydesdale, Cow, German Shepard, Guinea Pig, Red-Tailed Hawk, Grizzly Bear, African Elephant

Andy: Andalite, Human, Flesh-Eating Slug, Mouse, Red-Tailed Hawk


End file.
